La tragedia del cerezo
by alesanchez
Summary: Ese día quedaría como una dolorosa marca en todos los habitantes de Japón… 318 muertos en total… 132 de ellos no pudieron ser encontrados 132 desaparecidos por la eternidad en los escombros… 132…132…. y entre uno de ellos se encontraba una hermosa castaña de ojos color esmeralda…. pero muchos años después un milagro ocurrirá... (la imagen no me pertenece)
1. Mal presentimiento

Hola chicos espero les guste este fic, la historia solo me vino a la mente mientras caminaba por la U jejeje me pareció interesante agregar un giro de tal magnitud en esta hermosa historia n-n disfrútenlo

Cap 1

Mal presentimiento

-Gracias a dios todo acabo al fin y de buena manera- dijo tirando las palabras al aire mientras jugaba moviendo de un lado al otro sus pasajes de avión.

-Ha y valla de que manera primo, para ti fue la mejor manera o me equivoco?- la mirada picara que le lanzaba la joven de ojos rojizos a su primo era acusadora y divertida

\- Yyyyo no s-se dé que me me me hablas Meilin- le replico el castaño a su prima

\- Vamos Shaoran no me digas que no estás contento de que Kinomoto al fin te dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos, mira que si arruinas esto te la veras conmigo

\- claro que si! Es solo que… yo..yo- el fuerte rojo que se apoderaba del rostro de nuestro tímido joven fácilmente podía ser confundido con el de un semáforo, claro que Meilin disfrutaba mucho provocar esas raciones en su primo –solo espero poder solucionar mis problemas pronto en China para volver al lado de Sakura-

\- Si no fuera por este extraña escala que nos hicieron hacer, ya abríamos llegado a Hong Kong… oye Shaoran tu sabes porque tuvimos que aterrizar de emergencia ya estando tan cerca de casa- decía mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla a modo pensativa -esto es algo extraño no crees?

\- Si Meilin es algo extraño… desde hace un buen rato que tengo un mal presentimiento-

Si su extrañeza era de esperarse, al fin habían sellado la carta esperanza pero por desgracia Shaoran debía volver a Hong Kong a arreglar unos asuntos familiares, pero sin antes prometerle a su querida Sakura que volvería a su lado. Shaoran Meilin y Wey tomaron un vuelo directo a Hong Kong a las 11:00 am pero cuando apenas llevaban 15 min de vuelo el piloto aviso que aterrizarían en un aeropuerto que no era el de Hong Kong y que luego despegarían de nuevo a Hong Kong, al parecer ocurrió algo que saturo el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y no podían aterrizar a la hora de la llegada, por eso hicieron una aterrizaje de emergencia porque no sabían cuánto duraría ese acumulamiento en el aeropuerto.

-Que aburriiiido, ya llevamos dos horas esperando y nada que salimos de aquí- Meilin parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, esto ya estaba cabreando a Shaoran

-Meilin ya calmate si, me estas alterando a mi también… mira allá hay un televisar porque no vas a ver algo tal vez te entretengas un rato

\- Si primo tienes razón iré a ver si encuentro algo interesante te llamare- esto último lo dijo un poco más alto para que la escucharan ya que ya iba de camino al televisor

Shaoran respiro con alivio, tal vez sin su impaciente prima cerca iba a sentirse mejor pero no, no fue así, tenía una sensación que le decía que algo andaba mal, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo sentía, su corazón se lo advertía cada vez lo sentía más, y su mente empezó a hacerle malas jugadas –Sakura…- Dios no podía ser cierto, acaban de terminar con el último obstáculo pero el joven Li sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, Shaoran seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió la presencia de su prima parada a su lado ¿Cómo había llegado y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué Meilin llego tan callada y…. seria? Más que seria, el rostro de Meilin estaba lleno de miedo y angustia, Wey que estaba al lado de Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar

-Señorita Meilin se encuentra bien, le sucedió algo-

-Necesito que vean e-el televisor, ya se po-porque la emergencia- y al decir esto Shaoran maldecido por dentro, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo único que hizo fue pararse y correr al televisor, rogando que todo fuera jugada de su mente, Meilin corrió alertada tras él, y justo detrás de los dos Wey

Al llegar a donde estaba el televisor lo primero que el castaño vio fueron varias personas alrededor de él, al parecer estaban viendo las noticias, le costó un poco pero pudo colarse en medio de las personas hasta quedar al frente del televisor

" un desastre sin precedentes, a pesar de que Japón es un país muy sísmico, pocas veces había sido sacudido con tal magnitud, ni provocado tantas perdidas" la imágenes pasan por la pantalla mientras la presentadora describía lo sucedido, En ese momento Shaoran solo quería salir corriendo, debía ir por su querida Sakura, ella estaba ahí en lo que ahora era un desastre, intento correr pero los brazos de Wey lo detuvieron

-Calma joven Shaoran, estamos en China aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer, debemos esperar a ver que mas dicen- lo sujetaba fuertemente pero Shaoran no parecía entender

-Los obligare a que me lleven en avioneta les pagare todo lo que quieran debo ir por Sakura!

Wey no dijo nada entendía el sufrimiento que estaba teniendo el castaño en este momento, él solo podía esperar a que entrara un poco en razón, forcejearon un poco mas hasta que Shaoran cedió y volvió a ver el televisor cuando escucho a la presentadora hablar nuevamente.

" justo a las 11:10 am fue el momento en que el terremoto se desato, 7,5 grados señores, los socorristas ya están trabajando en los rescates pero aun así… las pérdidas son grandes, les pedimos a todos recen por el bienestar de todas las familias de Japón " justo en ese momento salieron las imágenes que marcarían a Shaoran por siempre, el inmenso edificio del aeropuerto de Japón estaba todo en el piso, no había ni una solo piedra puesta en su lugar, el terremoto fue apenas unos minutos después de que el avión despegara y por desgracia era seguro que ellas siguieran en ese lugar

Ese día quedaría como una dolorosa marca en todos los habitantes de Japón… 318 muertos en total… 132 de ellos no pudieron ser encontrados 132 desaparecidos por la eternidad en los escombros… 132…132…. y entre uno de ellos se encontraba una hermosa castaña de ojos color esmeralda….

Espero les este gustando la historia :-) déjenme saber que opinan


	2. Mi vida sin ti

Esto es bastante triste lo se T-T hasta yo sufro escribiendo esto pero no se preocupen en algún momento tendrá que salir el sol después de la tormenta no creen?

Cap 2

Mi vida sin ti

Dos castaños se despedían con un cariñoso abraso en el aeropuerto, todo el que pasara a su lado podía notar el amor que compartían el uno con el otro pero a la vez se notaba lo triste de la despedida, se separaron un poco y Shaoran noto como una pequeña lagrima amenazaba por salirse de los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su querida Sakura

-no te preocupes mi querida Sakura ya verás que regresare pronto a tu lado, pero por mientras cuídate mucho mientras no estoy

\- si Shaoran es solo que… no puedo evitar sentir que ya no te volveré a ver *sniff*

\- joven Shaoran ya es hora- le recordó Wey al chico que no se despegaba de su amada

-solo prométeme que estarás aquí cuando vuelva mi querida Sakura-

\- claro que si Shaoran aquí estaré- dicho esto Shaoran le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Sakura para luego irse hacia la puerta del ingreso al avión

-Vas a ver que muy pronto regresara Sakurita, ahora debemos ir a casa salir de este aeropuerto no es tan fácil- ahí esta ella siempre para apoyar a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo tan elegante y sonriente como siempre

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del aeropuerto paso la tragedia, el temblor empezó muy levemente apenas para llamar un poco la atención de las personas del aeropuerto, pero a los 3 segundo se intensifico mucho provocando un enorme pánico, las personas empezaron a correr hacia las salida empujándose unos con otros, ambas amigas se separaron en la conmoción de las personas, Tomoyo intentaba por todos los medio dar con su amiga, el edificio empezaba a ceder y las personas corrían más, un guardia agarro a Tomoyo la alzo y salió corriendo, mientras un cuerpo yacía inconsciente en el suelo a Sakura la habían golpeado en el tumulto de gente tirándola fuertemente contra el suelo, donde se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

-No por favor bajame! Mi amiga aun está ahí dentro Sakura!- justo en el momento de que el guarda logro salir del aeropuerto con Tomoyo en brazos el edificio callo enterrando a las personas que no pudieron salir a tiempo – Sakura!- pero ya era tarde

Enormes nubes de polvo segaron por varios minutos a las personas que se encontraban afuera del aeropuerto solo se lograba escuchar llantos de dolor y tristeza, llamadas de auxilios, suplicas al cielo.

Después de lo ocurrido tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que Japón se recuperar un poco de lo sucedido, claro solo de manera material por que por desgracias muchas vidas fueron perdidas y eso nunca se recuperar ni menos se recuperaran sus familias, unas semanas después del terremoto se hiso un funeral para todos los desaparecidos para que así sus almas encontraran al fin el camino.

El señor Fujitaka después de varios años de depresión decidió irse a algún lugar lejano donde le dedicaría el resto de su vida a la excavación para intentar llevar el resto de su vida sin su pequeña niña, Toya no estuvo mejor, después de un año de depresión decidió ir a estudiar a U.S.A y así huir de ese lugar, con Tomoyo fue lo mismo, ella no dejaba de culparse por lo que le había pasado a su más querida amiga, al año y medio su madre tuvo que enviarla a un internado de música a Londres con la esperanza de que se recuperara poco a poco. Kero y Yue volvieron a caer en un profundo sueño dentro del libro de las cartas, pero el libro estaba vacío porque las cartas la llevaba Sakura ese día, el libro quedo guardado en lo más profundo del sótano de la casas de los Kinomoto

Shaoran… bueno ya han de saberlo, han pasado 6 años desde el incidente que arrebato su cerezo de su vida, el castaño paso por muchos años de depresión no dejaba de culparse de la muerte de Sakura, se culpaba por no estar al lado de ella en ese momento, la hubiera protegido aunque eso significara su propia muerte, hoy día ya había superado de cierta manera su gran pérdida pero nunca fue lo mismo, con 18 años de edad Li era de nuevo un joven frio y serio, bueno más que al principio, ahora era más frio y distante su rostro siempre estaba neutro, no hablaba y si lo hacía no era de buena manera, a pesar de que se había vuelto un hombre muy apuesto las mujeres no se le acercaban a él debido a su terrible humor.

Lo que el joven Li no sabía es que pronto ocurriría un verdadero milagro y su hermosa flor de cerezo volvería a iluminar su vida, aunque esto no sería tan fácil que digamos…


	3. Sakura?

Aqui esta el cap espero le den una oportunidad a es esta historia :-D

*Suena el despertador, son las 7:00 am en Hong Kong, un día mas un día menos que más da, creo que estoy a punto de despedir el despertador, hace muchos años que no lo necesito siempre estoy despierto antes de que el realice su trabajo conmigo y su sonido ya me está hartando pero bueno hay que intentar llevar este día… otro día mas… hoy me han convocado a una reunión con los ansíanos, que querrán esta vez? Ya se que tengo que buscar prometida pero no quiero hacer eso todavía pensé que ya se los había dejado en claro…

El ya no era un pequeño niño oh no, claro que no ya era un todo un joven con 18 años Shaoran era un joven alto y con cuerpo fornido debido a sus horas de entrenamiento, su cabello seguía igual de alborotado y sus ojos tenían el mismo color miel pero esos nunca volvieron a brillar después de ese día. Después de un ligero baño el castaño se puso sus ropas chinas y se dirigió a la sala donde esperaban los ancianos y su madre Leran, al entrar pudo ver a los ansíanos sentados en unas largas mesas y frente de ellos estaba la madre de Shaoran, el se adentro en la sala y se coloco al lado de Leran con la misma expresión de siempre, al verlo los ancianos procedieron con la reunión

-Hoy estamos aquí para discutir sobre el tema de los Hang… a pesar de que tenemos poca información es de una fuente muy confiable y no debemos esperar para reaccionar- decía un anciano con tranquilidad

* pensé que me molestarían mas por mi compromiso*

\- lo sé señor esto puede salirse de nuestras manos debemos actuar ahora no podemos dejar que los Hang nos sorprendan- esta vez la que hablo fue la madre de Shaoran

-pero no podemos actuar sin saber bien que vamos a hacer, ni sabemos si es verdad, los Hang desaparecieron de la vida del clan Li hace 100 años- replico otro de los ansíanos, mientras Shaoran se preguntaba de qué diablos estarían hablando

\- no podemos esperar hay que empezar a investigar ya- se podía notar la preocupación en la cara serena de Leran Li, Shaoran no resistió más e interrumpió la conversación

-disculpen pero creo que yo tengo derecho a que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando aquí-

-si lo sabemos… veras hijo seguro no lo sepas pero hace 100 años el clan Li tenía una un gran enemigo el clan Hang, eran poderosos y orgullosos y siempre competían con nuestro clan por el título del mejor clan de china, cuando al fin logramos vencerlos definitivamente en batalla los Hang desaparecieron y nunca más volvieron a molestarnos, aun así el clan siempre ha pensado que fue muy extraño que desaparecieran así y siempre hemos estado esperando su regreso, al parecer han visto a un grupo de magos con las habilidades que solían tener los Hang, parecen estar preparándose para un ataque-

\- Por eso necesitamos que tu joven Shaoran vallas a Japón a investigar estos extraños sucesos- Japón… esas palabras provocaron en el castaño un fuerte impacto, después de tantos años Leran vio de nuevo una expresión en el rostro de su hijo… vio miedo

-Co..como dijo Ja…Japón señor yo no… me niego no no puedo-

-joven Shaoran usted ya no es un niño, debe aceptar la realidad y tomar las rienda de este clan, si no va a Japón lo obligaremos a buscar un prometida ahora mismo- el pobre castaño no sabía que era peor pero al final después de varios intentos acepto a viajar a Tokio a investigar un poco

Justo a la mañana siguiente tomo un avión hacia tokio bueno por lo menos no debía ir a Tomoeda eso sería peor. Llego a las 12 medio día al aeropuerto… cuantos recuerdos… aun podía sentir esas mala sensación cada vez que estaba en un aeropuerto, en realidad el nunca supero lo sucedido, odiaba esa sensación, hiso el papeleo correspondiente y tomo un taxi al hotel donde se hospedaría, al llegar se dio un baño y decidió salir de una vez a lo que venía, entre más rápido terminara con esto mejor.

Salió y camino un rato por las calle de Tokio, aunque apenas vicito Tokio un par de veces en su infancia podía recordar todo perfectamente, seguía casi igual que hace 6 años, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando iba caminando por un parque y noto que extrañamente ya no habían personas en el parque y esto alerto a Shaoran de inmediato sintió varias presencias mágicas y no dudo dos veces invocar su espada y ponerse en posición de defensa.

-quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren- decía mientras miraba a los lados en alerta, un grupo de 5 personas con capas negras apareció frente al castaño

\- así que este es el heredero del clan Li es un poco decepcionante, pero bueno me alegro que nos ahorraras el trabajo de ir hasta china por ti ahora uno de los nuestros se encargara de ti y así podremos acabar de una vez por todo de clan Li, ve hermosa y elimina ese pecador- dicho esto desaparecieron como sobras 4 de ellos solo quedo uno un poco más bajo que los demás

Un movimiento de la mano del encapuchado pudo hacer notar la espada negra que llevaba en sus manos unos segundos antes de atacar a Shaoran él se defendió con su espada repeliendo el ataque del enemigo el cual salto a unos metros de él

-quien demonios eres y que es lo que quieres- pero el encapuchado no respondió pero volvió a atacar, los golpes de su espada no eran fuertes pero eran veloces y delicados y esquivaba cada ataque de Shaoran, tras luchar con las espadas un poco Shaoran utilizo uno de sus pergaminos

\- Dios del trueno ven!- justo cuando el ataque iba a dar en el enemigo este pronuncio unas palabras muy bajito que Shaoran no pudo escuchar, con esto salieron unas péquelas alas negras en los zapatos que le permitieron saltar lejos de los rayos y en ese momento una leve presencia mágica diferente a los demás se sintió era una presencia que dejo inmóvil al castaño lo que el enemigo aprovecho y salto de nuevo hacia el pero Shaoran pudo reaccionar a tiempo y contraatacar, el enemigo apenas puedo evitar la espada de Shaoran pero el logro cortar parte de la capucha negra y pudo ver algo que los sorprendió aun mas

*Esa chica* pensó mientras sentía como cada uno de sus musculos se congelaban y su cuerpo dejaba de hacerle caso, vía parte del cuerpo de su adversario ahora femenino, varios cabellos castaños caían sobre el rostro de la joven ocultando su rostro, la chica aprovecho la sorpresa de su adversario y desapareció con lo hicieron antes los demás encapuchados, en ese momento, Shaoran callo sentado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que amenazaban con salir de sus orbitas

\- no, no esto… no, no… esa presencia…ese poder…. Sa, Sa…Sakura?'


	4. Yo acabare contigo

Son la 1:21 am...

hola chicos es algo tarde me llevo mucho tiempo terminarla pero aquí esta :-D

me disculpo por mis horrores ortográficos jeje Un_n

Amiga sslove gracias por tu apoyo me animas a seguir escribiendo :D espero que disfrutes este cap

Y a los demás lectores les agradezco muchiiiiisimo C:

-No madre no son ideas mías… si, si lo sé aun así yo estoy seguro que era Sakura, era su magia madre… no no me golpee la cabeza estoy muy bien, estoy seguro de sentí su magia además estoy seguro que lo que utilizo fue salto- Shaoran aun intentaba calmarse el mismo mientras hablaba por teléfono con Leran, sus manos temblaban mientras le contaba lo sucedido sentado en una banca del parque donde ocurrió todo

-solo piensa esto madre, el cuerpo de Sakura nunca fue encontrado entre los escombros, cabe la posibilidad de que por alguna razón haya sobrevivido, pero lo que no entiendo es porque me ataco? Porque no me reconoció? Y porque estaba con el clan Hang?... si madre iré a descansar con mi mente en blanco podre pensar mejor-

El castaño camino como pudo hasta el hotel, realmente impactado con lo que había ocurrido pero más aun estaba muy pero muy feliz, el sentir de nuevo esa magia, esa presencia el estaba seguro de que era su querida Sakura, al llegar al hotel Shaoran de tiro sobre la cama y se quedo mirando el techo mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido

-mi querida Sakura, pero como… bueno ahora no importa los Hang la deben estar obligando a estar con ellos rayos debo recuperarla yo debo salvarla… mi querida Sakura….mi querida Sakura- Li se fue quedando dormido poco a poco esa noche soñó de nuevo con Sakura lo hacía muy a menudo pero esta vez no eran pesadillas de culpa, esta vez eran hermosos sueños de esperanza.

A las orillas de la ciudad en un pequeño caserío se encontraba una hermosa castaña sentada en el patio trasero de la casa grande, ella no era muy alta pero si hermosa, su cabello caía hasta el final de su espalda en finas hondas como las tuvo su madre pero el de ella era de un color castaño, su rostro fino y delicado que a su vez mostraba un semblante y una mirada esmeralda algo ruda a pesar de su apariencia angelical, ella estaba leyendo un poco pero fue interrumpida por un hombre alto de cabello en puntas negro el cual se sentó a su lado

-hola pequeña Sakura dime qué fue lo que paso en tu misión pensé que seria trabajo fácil para ti-

-oye Leo te dije que dejaras de llamarme pequeña… bueno veras no es tan malo como aparenta, lo hubiera acabado si no fuera porque me quito mi túnica y quede al descubierto debí salir de ahí yo lo lamento- tenía un semblante de decepción realmente quería acabar con el castaño en ese momento

-no te preocupes Sakura, ya habrá tiempo para tu venganza, ya hable con los ansíanos y no habrá problemas te lo aseguro – después de dirigirle una mirada comprensiva se levanto, sacudió el pelo de castaña y se dirigió a dentro de la casa

Justo cuando Leo entro en la casa y estuvo fuera de la vista de Sakura cambio totalmente el semblante cálido que le mostro a Sakura en el patio, su rostro cambio a uno de maldad y codicia, camino un poco hacia un cuarto donde se encontró con tres ansíanos que lo esperaban para hablar

-al parecer el primer intento a fracasado pero no se preocupen aun tenemos mucho tiempo- mencionada tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa con los ansíanos

-eso espero Leo hemos planeado esto durante años mas te vale que funciones, debemos eliminar la descendencia Li ahora-

-lo sé señores pero no se preocupen el plan es perfecto, Sakura es la maga mas poderosa de todos los tiempos y el joven Li jamás se atreverá ni a tocarle un cabello ja! Es el plan perfecto ya verán- después de esto conversaron un par de cosas más acerca del clan Hang.

Sakura ya estaba en su recamara preparándose para dormir, se puso su pijama y como todas las noches se despidió de la foto de su madre que tenía en la mesita de noche y si, era realmente una foto de la madre de Sakura – no te preocupes mamá pronto me vengare- dicho esto se acostó y durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se dirigió de nuevo al parque donde vio a Sakura el día anterior, tenía el presentimiento de que si volvía a ese lugar la volvería a ver, el sabia que sus presentimientos siempre acertaban, llego al parque y se sentó de nuevo en la banca a espera, poco a poco las personas del parque fuero desapareciendo hasta dejar al castaño totalmente solo, cuando Shaoran se percato de esto saco su espada y se puso de pie

-sal de donde estés, se que estas aquí tu sacaste a las personas del parque ahora muéstrate- y de nuevo apareció una figura con capucha negra ocultando su rostro

-quien eres? Dime de una vez muéstrate-

Pero no respondió, saco su espada y volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez Shaoran solo se defendía, tenía miedo de que fuera Sakura, debía provocar que ella usara su magia para sentir su presencia y así lo hizo logro encontrar un hueco en su defensa y la ataco con cuidado ella volvió a utilizar salto y su magia se noto, Shaoran de nuevo quedo pasmado, lo sabia el estaba seguro ella era Sakura pero porque lo atacaba y no eran ataques débiles ella estaba atacando a matar, cuando Sakura hizo a acercarse de nuevo a atacar Shaoran la llamo

-Sakura detente de una vez por todas- estas palabras raspaban la garganta del castaño al salir, le dolía y mucho, por qué su cerezo lo estaba atacando? Sakura al escuchar su nombre paró en seco ella no entendía porque el más joven de los Li la conocía

Muchas preguntas atacaron la mente de Sakura confundiéndola a tal punto que se desespero y se quito la capucha en un impulso de ira al escuchar como un Li le hablaba con tanta confianza

-Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera Li- se quita la capucha -no eres más que una escoria en este mundo no te atrevas a hablarme con esa confianza-

-Sa…Sakura- esas palabras taladraron el corazón del castaño, su querido cerezo le estaba mostrando un gran odio y rencor no entendía nada, era un verdadero milagro verla ante sus ojos de nuevo no era un fantasma no era un sueño era ella hermosa y radiante pero porque se comportaba asi –Sakura realmente eres tu verdad que te sucedió-

-te dije que no me hablaras así… VIENTO! La fuerte ráfaga de viento lanzo a Shaoran por los aires golpeándolo contra un fuente de agua, el con dificultad se levanto

-No… sa-sabes quién soy verdad- apenas y pudo pronunciar mientras se intentaba incorporar

-claro que se quién eres, tu eres un Li y mereces morir así como el resto de tu clan deben pagar por sus pecados y yo me encargare de eso- Sakura volvió a sacar su espada la cual era la de la carta espada pero igual que las alas de salto de había vuelto negra y se lanzo sobre Shaoran el al verla se sintió imponente y destrozado cerro sus ojos mientras una lagrima se escapaba de ellos esperando el golpe final de su cerezo pero nunca llego solo escucho un grito de ella que lo hizo reaccionar

Shaoran intento abrir los ojos pero ya vía borroso solo logro ver una figura de un hombre alto muy blanco de cabello negro azulado parado frente a él y a Sakura tirada en el suelo a unos metros de allí, lo último que vio fue a Sakura desaparecer como lo hizo la última vez y perdió el conocimiento.


	5. Ataque sorpresa

Amiga sslove gracias por todo tu apoyo ya veras que poco a poco todo se ira aclarando ;-) espero disfrutes el cap

Gracias por leer n_n

Apenas y consiguió llegar a casa Sakura había sido atacada por otro mago muy poderoso pero que en realidad no conocía la verdad no fue un gran ataque pero por estar descuidada no se percato de él, llego con dificultada y se postro sobre el corredor de la gran casa poco después llego uno de los miembros del clan la ayudo a entrar y la llevo a su cuarto, Sakura se encontraba descansando en su cuarto cuando llego Leo. Un chico apuesto de 20 años alto de cabello rojizo un poco largo uno de los más jóvenes y talentosos del clan Hang.

-Sakurita que te paso, no creo que ese Li pudiera hacerte algo si esto es obra de otra persona no es cierto- comentaba algo preocupado mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña

-Si lo siento Leo estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Li pero alguien más se interpuso, era alto y muy blanco además tenía un cabello negro azulado, parecía ser amigo de Li porque vino a defenderlo, pero estoy segura que el no es miembro del Clan Li su aspecto físico parece más bien de un extranjero-

*debe ser la reencarnación del mago Clow como se abra daba cuenta* - no te preocupes Sakura de seguro es algún aliado de los Li, yo mismo me encargare de él, la próxima vez yo iré contigo para que encargarme de él y que no interfiera-

-Gracias Leo lamento no ser suficiente para esta importante misión- esto último lo dijo con claro sentimiento de decepción

\- claro que no pequeña Sakura tu eres la maga más poderosa no lo olvides, por eso los Li atentaron contra tu familia, yo estoy a tu lado protegiéndote como siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré- mientras decía las últimas palabras tomo con delicadeza la barbilla de Sakura y se acerco un poco peligrosamente a ella lo cual la puso un poco incomoda

-Leo yo…- decía tímidamente la castaña

-tranquila pequeña yo te entiendo y esperare lo que sea necesario hare lo posible por conquistar tu corazón recuerda que somos el último recurso para que el clan Hang sobreviva –

-lo se… yo ahora solo quiero descansar- se acostó dándole la espalda al chico

-Descansa pequeña si necesitas algo solo llámeme- Leo se puso de pio y salió del cuarto de Sakura en dirección al suyo –Solo espero que Sakura no recuerde a ese mocoso o la perderé, tendre que acabar con esto rápido antes de que eso suceda

Poco a poco abría los ojos intentando aclarar su vista para reconocer donde se encontraba, era un cuarto parecía de un hotel se incorporo y quedo sentado en la cama intentaba recordar como llego hasta ese lugar cuando noto que alguien entraba en el cuarto

-Shaoran ya has despertado que bueno me estaba preocupando llevas dos días inconciente- el dijo el joven de cabello azulado

-Pero como… Eriol eres tu?- se preguntaba mas a si mismo que a las persona que tenia al frente

\- Si soy yo viejo amigo, apenas y llegue a tiempo por poco y no la cuentas, pobras explicarme que es lo que sucede, ayer después de muchos años sentí la presencia mágica que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir era la de Sakura estaba seguro por eso viaje de inmediato a Japón en busca de la presencia pero que sorpresa la mía al ver que si era Sakura pero que te intentaba matar, oh Shaoran la hiciste enojar, como es que Sakura está viva?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa picara a Shaoran la cual no le gusto nada

-tu siempre igual no Eriol… yo la verdad no se qué está pasando yo también estaba muy sorprendido de reconocer su presencia no sabes lo feliz que me sentí al confirmar que era ella y no un fantasma pero ella lo único que quería era acecinarme! Ella dijo que yo y toda mi familia debían pagar por todos nuestros pecados… No lo entiendo Eriol aparte de todo esto ella estaba con los del Clan Hang- entre más cosas relataba mas alterado se ponía el pobre de Shaoran

-ellos deben de estar manipulando a la pobre sakurita con alguna mentira no crees Eriol- esto lo dijo una joven muy blanca de largo cabello negro que entraba en la recamara

-Tomoyo? también viniste en busca de Sakura cierto, y si lo que dices tiene mucho sentido además está el punto de que ella no parece reconocerme- la decepción de Shaoran era clara su cerezo ralamente no lo recordaba

-Si Shaoran a mí tampoco me reconoció cuando llegue al parque… lo peor de todo y no se si tu lo abras notado es que la magia de Sakura se ha corrompido- el semblante de Eriol cambio drásticamente se volvió muy serio

\- a que te refieres con eso, la magia de sakurita es la más pura y buena-

-te entiendo Tomoyo pero creo que yo también note algo, estaba tan sorprendido de verla de nuevo que no me había fijado bien, su magia parece estar mesclada con mucha maldad esta corrompida, ella estuvo usando la carta espada y tenía la misma forma pero era de color negro y lo mismo sucedió con la carta salto-

-si la magia siempre se ve afectada por el estado de ánimo del mago, de su forma de ser y de lo que hay en su corazón, al parecer ya no es la dulce Sakura que alguna vez conocimos, algo le sucedió o algo le dijeron que la altero a ella y eso afecto también a las cartas-

\- oh no Sakurita que le abra pasado… dime Shaoran ya hablaste con el señor kinomoto tal vez nos pueda ayudar en algo-

-no creo que sea buena idea aun no sabemos qué está pasando y se le decimos algo lo podemos afectar mucho igual a su hermano, debemos recuperar a Sakura y después buscar sus familiares-

Durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando de la posibles teorías de cómo recuperar a Sakura pero por más que hablaran eran solo teorías no podían estar segura de ninguna, al poco rato Eriol se coloco en posición de defensa y Shaoran lo intento pero su cuerpo aun no respondía de manera adecuada, justo en ese momento dos personas encapuchadas aparecieron en medio del cuarto

-yo me encargare de ti pequeño mago- dijo señalando a Eriol –tu querida Sakura puedes al fin acabar con Li en su estado estoy seguro que será pan comido-

-Si te encargo al otro-

Sakura llego a una velocidad impresionante al lado del castaño que estaba en la cama dejando a Eriol pasmado por unos segundos hasta que reacciono para protegerse del ataque del otro encapuchado, Eriol salió al balcón y salto hasta la terraza del edificio seguido por el encapuchado, en ese lugar sería más fácil luchar, mientras Sakura sacaba de nuevo la espada para rematar a Li, el no intento moverse no quería no podía levantar la mano contra su cerezo

-que sucede Li no puedes ni moverte del miedo a morir- decía con malicia Sakura mientras alzaba su espada

-no temo morir Sakura si eso te hace feliz adelante, lo único a lo que le temo es ver sufrir a la persona más valiosa para mi- estas palabras confundieron mucho a Sakura

-eh… la persona más valiosa a que te refieres Li! Acaso quieres confundirme más… yo… yo…- Sakura empezaba a sentirse alterada necesitaba acabar con todo esto pero fue interrumpido de nuevo

-sakurita no lo hagas por favor- Tomoyo que estaba oculta detrás de un mueble salió de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura

-Ahora quien rayos eres tú, cuando va a dejar de salir más gente- esta vez dirigió la espada hacia la asustada de Tomoyo lo que ocasiono que varias lagrimas salieran de los ojos de ella

-Sakurita que es lo que te ha pasado… soy yo Tomoyo no me recuerda tu mejor amiga…- una explosión de escucho en el tejado segundos después Leo entro algo mal herido al cuarto Sakura

-Leo que sucedió estas herido-

-las cosas se complicaron de nuevo, al parecer no pudiste acabar con Li otra persona se interpuso de nuevo-

-suelta a Sakura maldito- Shaoran se estaba poniendo de pie con todas las fuerza que le quedaban -Devuélveme a Sakura-

-Ja eso jamás Sakura es una de las nuestras quien te crees que eres para decir eso después de lo que tu clan le hizo a la familia de Sakura, ella y yo restauraremos el clan Hang- Leo tomo el rostro de Sakura y la beso dejando a todos pasmados incluyendo a la misma Sakura pero el mas sorprendido era Shaoran Leo sabía lo que provocaría en Shaoran

-BASTARDO! Te voy a matar no toques a Mi Sakura- Shaoran saco fuerza provocada por la ira al ver a Leo besando a Sakura y se lanzo contra ellos pero antes de llegar a ellos desaparecieron como lo han hecho las otras veces –Rayos… Sakura!-


	6. Sus ojos

aqui esta el cap espero les guste mucho y no les de un para cardíaco

Amiga sslove gracias por tu apoyo te aseguro que ese Leo esta vez tendrá su merecido por atrevido XD

Dos personas aparecen con sombras en el patio de la casa grande del clan Hang, cuando se materializaron completamente Sakura se aparto bruscamente de Leo dándole un empujón y mostrándole su mirada de enojo pero a su vez con un gran sonrojo

-Leo como te atreves… tu…tu… no debiste hacer eso-

-Lo siento Sakura yo no lo pude evitar ese Li me saco de quicio y lo hice por impulso- intentaba calmarla -además recuerda que tu y yo debemos restauran el clan-

-lo sé…es solo que ya te lo había dicho y pensé que habías entendido que aun no estoy lista para esto, no debiste… be..besarme- entre mas pensaba en eso mas roja se ponía

-Yo lo siento Sakura ya he esperado mucho tiempo además se que sabes que no solo lo hago por el clan- se volvió a acercar a Sakura -Yo te quiero Sakura de verdad y espero que algún día me correspondas como mi prometida que eres- Leo intento besarla de nuevo pero esta vez Sakura le dio su merecido golpe en el estomago y lo empujó

-No! Aléjate Leo yo… no…no…no puedo, créeme que lo intente pero…- *hay algo que no nunca me ha permitido enamorarme de nadie y no sé que es*

-Que acaso estas enamorada de alguien más del clan! Es Tayo verdad el siempre te ve con ojos de cordero muerto, lo quieres a él?!- se empezaba a alterar

-que! Claro que no yo solo… yo solo… ya déjame en paz!... VUELO!- de la espalda de Sakura brotaron unas enormes alas grises que la alzaron en el aire y le ayudaron a escapar de ahí, Leo sabia que cuando utilizaba la carta de vuelo no había ningún mago en el clan que pudiera alcanzarla, tuvo que desistir por el momento, el sabía muy bien hacia a donde se dirigía Sakura y también sabía que pronto volvería.

Porque si, Sakura siempre que se alteraba utilizaba la carta vuelo para ir a un pequeño claro que estaba en un bosque cerca de la gran casa del clan Hang, era su lugar especial ahí se sentía segura y tranquila, por el claro pasaba un pequeño rio el cual con su sonido daba aun mas un ambiente de tranquilidad que Sakura adoraba sentir, al llegar se recostó en las raíces del mismo árbol de siempre e intento tranquilizarse.

-Ahhhh quisiera pasar aquí el resto de mi vida y no tener que…. Por qué yo tengo que restauran el clan Hang… por qué yo no puedo pensar en nadie como pareja… que frustrada me siento… si tan solo tuviera alguien con quien hablar…una amiga- en esos momentos llegaron a la mente de Sakura las imágenes de la chica de cabellos negros que vio en el hotel con Li y el otro mago

-Tomoyo… creo que así dijo que se llamaba… por qué habrá dicho que era mi amiga- Sakura miraba el cielo en medio de las frondosas ramas de su árbol preferido mientras recordada esa chica -ahora que lo pienso ella me transmitía cierta confianza… no, no puede ser ella es amiga de Li entonces no debe ser una buena chica…no lo sé mi mente está muy alterada desde la llegada de Li no puedo pensar con claridad necesito alguien con quien hablar- el mazo de carta brillo dejando salir un de las cartas Sakura que se puso en frente de ella y se materializo en una niña de ropas grises, esto asusto mucho a Sakura

-Podrías hablar conmigo- le dijo la carta

\- Aaa! Que susto pero si eres la cara esperanza, pero porque después de tantos años… yo nunca logre que tu salieras…-

-eso es pequeña Sakura porque nunca me ocupaste, además la otra persona responsable de mi creación está muy cerca y eso me lleno de nuevo de energía, pero eso ahora no importa habla conmigo pon toda tu confianza en mí y desahógate- Sakura se sintió muy bien de poder contar con quien hablar y así lo hizo converso un largo rato con esperanza hasta que empezó a oscurecer y volvió a la casa grande, al llegar procuro no ser escuchada por nadie no quería tener que toparse con Leo y tuvo suerte la primera vez en todo el día según ella, pudo entrar en su recamara y darse un baño, luego se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella, debido al ajetreo del día estaba cansada y pudo dormir pronto pero fue una noche de un extraño sueño.

Ahí estaba Sakura parada al frente de la torre de Tokio con unos extraños atuendos… -que estoy haciendo aquí…- ve una sombra, es un chico que está en la torre de Tokio, tiene ropas chinas pero la oscuridad no le permite ver el rostros de chico -quien es el….- sin tener sentido de lo que hace Sakura salta del edificio donde esta lo que provoca que despierte de golpe

-Aaaaah!...- Sakura despertó con la respiración agitada y un poco sudorosa, la claridad empezaba a escabullirse en el cuarto -Que extraño sueño… será mejor que me levante, tengo varias cosas atrasadas por el asunto de Li….-

En el hotel Shaoran miraba el techo de su cuarto, sus ojeras denotaban que no había dormido nada, el pobre paso toda la noche pensando "mil maneras de torturar al maldito antes de matarlo por haberse atrevido a tocar su cerezo" además de eso no dejaba de pensar la respuesta de porque Sakura quería asesinarlo, era obvio que no lo recorvada pero porque, al poco rato llamaron a la puerta, era Eriol

-Buenos días Shaoran ya acabaste de planear como matar al mago que estaba con Sakura- le dijo con una risa picara

-que tu como es que siempre sabes lo que pienso es incomodo sabes- le dijo en su típico tono de mal humor

-jajajaja eres muy predecible Shaoran nunca cambiaras, bueno hablando de otra cosa ya pensaste en que vamos a hacer-

-veras las dos veces que eh visto a Sakura han sido en el mismo lugar por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ir a ese parque y así TU que sabes muchos trucos podrá revisar si Sakura tiene algún tipo de hechizo que la controle, por ahora es lo único que se me ocurre-

-si por ahora eso es lo que podemos hacer, mientras yo termino el conjuro de localización que estuve preparando durante la noche, ya sabes que no es tan fácil porque ellos están bien ocultados, por algo no habíamos sentido a Sakura durante todos estos años-

Sin más que hablar los chicos se dirigieron al parque, estuvieron hay todo el día pero no lograron nada, tal como lo dijo Sakura tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ese día no busco a Li para acecinarlo, al llegar la tarde entendieron que hoy por desgracia no aparecerían entonces decidieron volver al hotel, al llegar Eriol se dirigió al cuarto de él para ver cómo iba el conjuro, pero Shaoran no fue se quedo en su habitación el tomo una gorra y se dirigió de nuevo afuera.

No quería estar en el hotel, el hecho de estar en ese cuarto le hacía recordar el bastardo besando a Sakura y eso le daban más ganas de asesinarlo, camino un poco por la calle sin rumbo empecinado en sus pensamientos hasta que de la nada como un verdadero milagro la vio… era ella… llevaba puesto un delicado vestido negro con una chaqueta blanca, en sus manos cargaba unas bolsas de papel llenas de comida al parecer andaba de compras, Shaoran se quedo perplejo al verla tan hermosa, tan delicada, como es que un ángel como ella tenía la fiereza de acecinar, cuando logro salir de su transe lo primero que hizo fue ocultar lo más posible su presencia para que ella no lo viera.

La siguió un par de cuadras sin saber qué hacer, solo la observaba pero debía actuar ella en algún momento se desaparecería, acelero el paso y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar un grupo de personas paso al lado de ella empujándola haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, a pesar de tener mucha más fuerza y magia que antes aun era la Sakura torpe de niña, se le cayeron las bolsas y ella iba a caer también pero fue tomada por los brazos de Shaoran, él la tenia abrazada pegada a su cuerpo lo que ruborizo mucho a Sakura quien no se percato de quien era hasta que subió la vista y sus ojos quedaron frente a los de Li

Ver esos hermosos ojos color miel la hipnotizaron, tardo unos cuantos segundos para darse cuenta de quien la tenia sujetada era Li pero aun así no se movió, sus músculos no le respondían, en realidad en el fondo no quería hacerlo pero no se quedo así

-L…Li…. su-su-suéltame que me, me vas aaaa hacer…- pronunciaba con dificultad no sabía porque

-yo no te voy a hacer daño Mi querida Sakura en lugar de eso quiero salvarte-

-salvarme? De que hablas yo no necesito que me salves Li- *un momento me llamo MI querida Sakura* ella ya empezaba a reaccionar

-veo que sigues siendo igual de torpe a cuando eras una niña Sakura – contestaba con nostalgia pero ya para ese entonces Sakura había vuelto en sí y se aparto rápidamente de el aun con su corazón muy agitado

\- como te atreves Li! tú no sabes nada de mí!- no le importo que había gente en la calle, ella saco a espada y puso la punta de espada en el cuello de Shaoran pero Li no se movió ni un centímetro, la gente se alarmo un poco otros pensaron que tales era algún tipo de teatro callejero

-hazlo Sakura como te dije ayer si es lo que quieres si es lo que te va a hacer feliz hazlo, termina con mi vida… ya no me importa-

-me sacas de quicio Li!- Sakura empuño fuertemente la empuñadura de espada para dar su último golpe Shaoran solo serró los ojos


	7. Pluma de Esperanza

Son las 3:30 am

Perdón por durar dos días en actualizar Un-n

ME cuesta mucho hacer a sakura tan cruel T_T

Gracias por sus comentarios me dan la fuerza para salir adelante :-D

Amiga gracias por tu apoyo y si que se lo merecía ese Leo "#!$!$!1 "

Amiga Kinesukikinomoto que bueno que encontraras mio historia entre tantas :-D espero no decepcionarte y que disfrutes la historia

Amiga chococat825 claro que te tomare como mi fiel lectora yo contenta :-D :-D y por supuesto que contestare tus rew sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi me alegran y dan inspiracion... espero disfrutes el cap

Y los demás lectores espero disfruten mucho el cap y no decepcionarlos n_n

Sakura movió su espada y Shaoran gimió de dolor… los gritos se escucharon en la calle…. Un hilo de sangre cayó en la acera de la calle… el callo de rodilla en la acera… la gente seguía gritando…la sirenas de la policía se escucharon…

-Vamos Shaoran así no es divertido no lo entiendes, si te mato y tu no pones resistencia no lo disfrutare- le decía al castaño quien se sostenía el brazo donde tenía la cortada de la espada

-O acaso es que no te atreviste a matarme a sangre fría Sakura, tú no eres así aunque no lo recuerdas se que en tu interior jamás arias algo así- Shaoran intentaba hablar con claridad resistiendo el dolor que le causaba la herida y tratando de detener la hemorragia –Vuelve en ti Sakura!-

-No quiero ir a la cárcel (las sirenas sonaban muy cerca) pero no te preocupes Li nos veremos pronto pero la próxima vez espero que luches contra mi y si no lo haces te obligare- dicho esto Sakura corrió entre la gente y al doblar la esquina desapareció como siempre, Shaoran intento seguirla pero estaba sangrando mucho y las personas lo detuvieron para socorrerlo y no lo dejaron correr

Por la mañana Eriol y Tomoyo fueron al cuarto de Shaoran y al entrar lo encontraron desayunando con el brazo vendado y se asustaron por un segundo pero ya que los dos tienen una gran intuición adivinaron que era lo que había sucedido, Eriol como siempre salió con su "comentario alegra a Shaoran"

-Buenos días Shaoran veo que tuviste un cita con la pequeña Sakura anoche- decía con su típica sonrisa burlesca que taaato detestaba Shaoran

-Buenos días Eriol -.- Tomoyo y si me vi con Sakura ayer pero fue pura coincidencia verán…- Shaoran les conto todo lo que paso y Tomoyo reforzó su teoría

-Por supuesto que sakurita no es capaz de matar a Shaoran aunque bueno, tenga tantas ganas de matarlo, a todo esto aun no sabes porque Sakura te quiere matar-

-no lo único que ella me ha dicho es que mi familia le hizo algo muy malo a la familia de ella y por eso el clan Li debe morir… bueno por lo menos dijo que pronto nos volveríamos a ver eso quiere decir que muy seguro hoy si valla al parque a buscarme para (suspiro) intentar matarme-

-si Shaoran pero no creo que sea muy temprano aun no eh logrado hacer que el hechizo encuentre donde se encuentre Sakura, ellos están protegidos por un escudo muy poderoso que su energía no se sienta, seguiré intentando por el resto de la mañana tu descansa tu brazo, por suerte no te dio en el brazo con que manejas la espada aun así descansa un poco-

-no hay tiempo para eso mejor te acompaño entre los dos tal vez el hechizo tenga mayor poder y sea más fácil encontrarlos-

-Bueno si tu lo dices, vamos- todos salieron de la habitación

Llego la tarde y lo único que habían logrado era encontrar los rastros de Sakura que había dejado algunas vez por la ciudad, pero ninguno se dirigía a algún lugar en concreto, al final de cuentas de nada sirvió hacerlo entre los dos, cuando fueron como las 3 de la tarde se dirigieron al parque.

Al llegar a el parque ya todo estaba vacío, ellos ya había desalojado el lugar, al internarse al parque se encontraron de nuevo con Leo y Sakura quienes los veían con malicia como la hacían siempre, Shaoran al sentir la mirada de odio de Sakura sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo

-entonces ya te convenciste de pelear contra mi Shaoran si te dejas no es divertido- le decía Sakura a Shaoran mientras convertía su dije en la espada negra y sonreía de la emoción

-Está bien Sakura (saca su espada) prepárate entonces…- intentaba hablar de la forma más seria posible

-Ja! Eso no va a funcionar el estúpido de Li jamás podría hacerle daño a la pequeña Sakura- Leo le restregaba este punto a Shaoran en la cara

-Te equivocas Leo… anoche estuve pensando mucho y me di cuenta de que la Sakura que yo conocí ya no existe… ella murió en ese accidente hace 6 años… ahora en frente mio esta mi enemiga… la que amenaza con atacar a mi familia y mi deber es proteger a mi familia… aunque tenga que detener a Sakura…- a Shaoran le costaba mucho controlar el temblor de su cuerpo él tampoco creía que el hubiera dicho eso.

Esto último sorprendió mucho a todos menos a Sakura quien parecía muy feliz de escuchar eso, hizo que empuñara la espada con más fuerza y se colocara en posición de ataque al frente de Li

-Eriol tu encárgate de ese desgraciado pero déjame algo para vengarme por haber tocado a Sakura y Tomoyo tu ocúltate bien si- Shaoran volvió su vista a Sakura empuño la espada y se puso en posición de ataque -Ahora si adelante!-

Shaoran se lanzo contra Sakura con la espada, como lo dijo antes no estaba dudando sus ataques pero Sakura era muy ágil y lograba esquivar y devolver todos los ataques de la espada de Li, por otro lado Eriol y Leo estaba luchando a distancia utilizando hechizos de magia oscura, la noche empezaba a caer y el parque era débilmente iluminado por los faroles, era una escena realmente perturbadora ver como dos personas que se amaban profundamente se estaban atacando el uno al otro, la chispas que salían al chocar las espadas iluminaban por segundos los al rededores de los castaños. Tomoyo solo podía mirar como sus amigos se intentaban acabar, era realmente triste para ella… las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos te Tomoyo los cuales se iluminaban con las luces de las chiscas del rose de las espadas.

A pesar de que iban algo parejos al inicio, Shaoran empezaba a tener control de la situación se separaron un minuto Sakura respiraba profundamente

-que paso Sakura pensé que serias un mayor reto *demonios porque la estoy provocando lo voy a empeorar*- también respiraba algo agitado

-tienes razón Li estoy un poco lenta pero no te preocupes el calentamiento ya termino ya es hora de la verdadera acción, te presentare a algunas amigas mías- Sakura se coloco la mano en la cintura como sintiendo algo que andaba bajo la ropa, Shaoran solo la miraba con un mirada de desconcierto

-Calentamiento a que te refieres con eso- logro retomar la respiración normal

Sakura tomo una postura de lucha ya con respiración controlada llamo a su amiga…. –…Carrera…- esto lo dijo tan bajito que apenas de oyó, respiro profundo y el ataque empezó de nuevo pero esta vez era el doble de rápida y Shaoran apenas y podía defenderse

-Así que lograste utilizar a carrera para aumentar tu velocidad al luchar cierto- apenas y podía hablar

-Si tienes razón muy ingenioso no… ahora acabemos de una vez joven Li-

Los veloces y poderosos ataques de Sakura empezaron de nuevo pero ya Shaoran no se podía defender de ellos, el estaba al límite… cayó de nuevo al suelo… su cuerpo ya no respondía…. Sus músculos estaban entumidos…

Sakura se acerco con una sonrisa triunfadora, levanto la espada lista para dar el golpe final pero al intentarlo algo la detuvo bueno más bien alguien…. Tomoyo había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y cuando vio que Sakura iba a dar el golpe final corrió y la abrazo fuertemente de frente colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura sorprendiéndola mucho

-Sakura, Sakura ya basta detente… por favor- lloraba en los brazos de Sakura

Sakura sintió la tibias lagrimas caer en su hombro… estaba en shock… totalmente en blanco

-To…To…Tomoyo….- en ese momento una imagen paso por la mente de Sakura

Flashback

-Sakura mira que interesante lo que grave anoche- (le enseña la grabación a la pequeña Sakura de cuando voló por primera vez con el báculo)

-Ahhhhh Tomoyo como es que tu…..-

Fin flashback

-To…To…To-mo-yo…- los músculos de Sakura se soltaron totalmente y dejo caer la espada al piso ella estaba en completo shock y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo volver a la realidad y alejarse de Tomoyo bruscamente mientras se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza y gemía de dolor Tomoyo intento acercarse de nuevo a ella pero Sakura se lo impidió

-No! No, no te acerques- gritaba desesperada mientras se agarraba la cabeza, unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas empezaron a danzar alrededor de Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo no entendían que pasaba pero de repente llegaron Leo y Eriol parecían muy preocupados

-Alejasen de Sakura! Ella está muy alterada y su magia se está descontrolando es muy peligroso-

Leo intento acercarse a Sakura pero no pudo, a los pocos segundos Sakura utilizo vuelo peor al extender sus alas Shaoran pudo percatarse de algo… Sakura alzo vuelo creando una gran ráfaga que de viento que impulso a todos unos cuantos metros, cuando los chicos lograron ponerse de pie ya Leo no estaba, Tomoyo reviso un poco a Shaoran para percatarse de que estuviera bien y Eriol le ayudo a ponerse de pie, Shaoran se veía muy pensativo más de lo normal

-Shaoran dime algo lograste ver algo que nos sirva- le decía Eriol mientras le ayudaba a caminar hacia el hotel

-bueno veras Eriol tu mismo viste el color de las alas de Sakura y las otras cartas se debían a la alteración que tenia Sakura cierto-

-Si Shaoran eso fue lo que dije y lo que hoy comprobé porque ´preguntas-

-Veras Eriol cuando Sakura abrió sus alas para irse pude notar… que algunas partes la de las alas… algunas de las plumas ya no estaban negras ni grises… se veían de color blanco… como lo eran antes- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza y felicidad en los ojos


	8. Recuerdos y dolor

**Hola :-) me disculpo por la tardanza esta fue mi ultima semana de universidad imaginen como fue XC pero bueno ya volví**

 **Se que muchas me quieren matar por lastimar a Shaoran créanme yo tampoco lo disfruto :-C Sakura esta muy lastimada y no sabe lo que hace**

 **En este cap voy a presentar un poquito de una pareja que también me encanta *_* espero que a ustedes también les guste**

 **Amiga CarGian bienvenida :-D que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por tu consejo la verdad nunca lo pensé jeje Un_n**

 **Amiga chococat825 gracias por tu apoyo, ya hay una esperanza! jeje espero que disfrutes mucho este cap**

 **y a todos los que lean el cap les agradezco muuuuucho y espero sigan disfrutando la historia**

Cap 8

Sakura estaba totalmente descontrolada, voló hacia el valle del bosque donde siempre va cuando quiere estar solo, bajo y con su mano se sujeto del tronco del árbol intentando tranquilizarse, las pequeñas descargas aun rodeaban su cuerpo ya que su magia estaba muy descontrolada Sakura cayó de rodillas aun sin poder reaccionar hasta que una cálida mano toco su hombro provocando que poco a poco se fuera controlando y callera en el césped inconsciente.

Unas horas mas tarde despertó Sakura, estaba en el valle pero no recordad como llego hai, no estaba sola a su lado se encontraba sentada esperanza.

-Esperanza… que fue lo que paso como llegue aquí- preguntaba Sakura mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la mano

-Tu llegaste aquí por tu propia cuenta, pero estabas en un estado de descontrol de magia por eso te sientes mal y no recuerdas nada- con tranquilidad le respondió

-pero porque mi magia esta descontrolada esperanza, no lo entiendo… recuerdo que estaba en la lucha contra Li ya iba a acabar con él cuando… cuando esa chica se lanzo sobre mi… Tomoyo…Tomoyo ella, la recuerdo! Bueno un poco ella era mi amiga creo…-

-claro que lo era Sakura, ella ah estado siempre a tu lado-

-Porque no me lo habías dicho antes… porque ella está con Li… acaso será cierto que yo ya conocía a ese chico… lo conocía esperanza?- Sakura se notaba muy frustrada

-Esas cosas no te las puedo decir yo Sakura… tú debes averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo por tu propia cuenta yo solo soy tu compañía al igual que el resto de las cartas, ya deber ir a casa es tarde Sakura, buenas noches- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se convertía en carta.

Sakura aun perdida en sus pensamientos decidió ir a casa, ya eran altas horas de la noche y deben de estar preocupados. Al llegar al patio se encontró con Leo quien parecía muy preocupado

-Sakura, Sakura por dio como te encuentras- la abrazo con fuerza y preocupación

-Tranquilo estoy bien creo solo me altere un poco por culpa de esa chica- Leo puso una cara de serio

-porque acaso conoces a esa chica… no me ocultes nada Sakura-

-no, no yo… solo… me altere porque ella se interpuso y me dio mucha cólera… si eso por esa razón me altere… lo siento- Leo no era tonto y no se trago esas palabras del todo pero por ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer

-Bueno pequeña Sakura será mejor que vayas a dormir ya es tarde y debes estar cansada buenas noches- Leo le dio un tierno beso a Sakura en la frente y luego se fue a su habitación dejando la sorprendida

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se despertó con muchos ánimos, esa noche pudor dormir mejor gracias a la esperanza que abordaba todo su cuerpo, tomo un baño y después de desayunar fue al cuarto de Eriol para planear el día pero al llegar se encontró con un Eriol llego de ojeras y a Tomoyo dormida en el sillón y en el centro del salón se encontraba el sello mágico de Eriol

-Shaoran que bueno que llegas eh descubierto algo interesante durante la noche… ven adelante- mientras Shaoran entraba al cuarto Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo la miro con ternura la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto a que descansara, esa mirada no paso desapercibida por Shaoran, quien al llegar Eriol lo miro con una mirada picara, Eriol por supuesto que entendió lo que significaba esa mirada de Shaoran por lo que solo le respondió con una sonrisa de "estoy atrapado"

-Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones Shaoran, veras anoche después de que llegamos en lugar de dormir utilice el conjuro, pensé que tal vez Sakura como estaba alterada no se dirigiera a su escondite sino mas bien a otro lugar y así lo hizo, sigue su magia hasta un valle en medio de un bosque bastante denso, es un lugar al cual solo se puede llegar volando como lo hace Sakura debe ser su lugar especial ya sabes dónde vas a estar solo-

-Entiendo podrías decirme donde queda ese lugar, haré lo posible por llegar…- cuando estaban hablando oyeron un ruido de que algo entraba por la ventana era una paloma que traía un msj, Eriol lo tomo y leyó el msj

"Hoy no habrá cita en el parque de siempre ya me aburrí de ese lugar además no nos permite atacar libremente, nos veremos en las afueras de la ciudad en este campo hoy por la tarde"

Con la carta venia un mapa indicándoles el lugar donde debían ir, era algo obvio pensó Eriol.

\- debe ser una trampa pero si no vamos no volveremos a ver a Sakura así que asistiremos a la cita hoy en la tarde-

-Si hoy intentare hablar con Sakura-

Sakura despertó agitada, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño donde veía a ese chico en la torre de Tokio ahora si estaba segura de que no era un sueño común, pero quien era ese chico y que significaba para ella

-aunque no logro reconocerlo siento que lo conozco y empiezo a disfrutar mucho el soñar con el ojala pudiera verlo más de cerca, el verlo me hace sentir segura y feliz- suena la puerta es Leo Sakura lo dejo entrar

-Hola pequeña como te sientes- le preguntaba tiernamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-Estoy bien ya me siento mucho mejor dormí muy bien-

-pues como no si dormiste casi todo el día, ya son las dos de la tarde- se burlaba de la pequeña Sakura

-que! Tan tarde y poique no me despertaste-

-lo intente pero fue caso imposible estabas muy dormida, al parecer lo de ayer te había dejado muy agotada, levántate hoy tenemos una cita muy importante recuerda y no queremos llegar tarde-

-ah sí… hoy acabare con… el…- era extraño pero ya no disfrutaba tanto el pensar en acecinar a Li

Sakura se levanto y fue a comer algo al rato se fueron a encontrar con sus invitados, al llegar a campo a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraron con ellos, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al ver a Shaoran parado frente a ella, de alguna manera esperaba que no llegara al lugar

-aquí nos tienes Leo haber que nos tienes preparado para hoy- eriol estaba seguro de que algo planeaba

-oh no es nada solo es un lugar que nos gusta usar para cazar veras este lugar está rodeado de unas pequeñas rocas que nos sirve para usar un conjuro que solo nosotros sabemos usar- esto último lo dijo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho donde tenía una piedra roja

Lanzo la roca a unos pocos metros de donde ellos estaban al tocar el suelo empezó a brillar al igual que otra rocas que estaban al rededor de todos, en el suelo se creó el gran sello de la magia del clan Hang.

-Este conjuro le quita sus poderes mágicos a cualquier ser con magia acepto a los creadores del conjuro en este caso a Sakura y a mi ahora están totalmente indefensos-

El rostro de Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo estaba en blanco ahora sí que estaban en problemas, Shaoran por lo menos se puede defender con su espada pero Eriol estaba totalmente indefenso sin su magia.

Sakura fue la primera en atacar claro a Shaoran y luego Leo se lanzo sobre Eriol el cual esquivaba los ataques que le mandaba Leo aunque con muchas dificultades pero era lo único que podía hacer, por su parte los castaños luchaban nuevamente con las espadas ambos eran muy hábiles pero Shaoran seguía evitando lastimar a Sakura

A los pocos minutos un grito de Eriol hizo que los castaños detuvieran su pelea y volvieran a ver al Eriol, él estaba tirado en el piso con un impacto en su hombro, al fin Leo había logrado darle un golpe y se estaba acercando a él para rematarlo, Leo alzo su mano y creó una bola de energía negra lista para atacar a Eriol pero Tomoyo se interpuso en su camino de nuevo

-To…Tomoyo no lo hagas aléjate o saldrás herida- le suplicaba un casi inconsciente Eriol en el suelo-

-Hazle caso pequeña niña tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi acaso no lo vez-

-To…Tomoyo escúchame aléjate….-

-No Eriol escúchame tu a mi (volvió a ver a Leo de forma desafiante) yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida-

Esas palabras calaron muy profundo en Sakura quien quedo paralizada al ver a Tomoyo proteger a Eriol

-Tomoyo porque lo proteges…* ella porque…porque lo protege… será acaso….* -aunque me cueste la vida….- esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja que solo Shaoran que estaba cerca de ella lo escucho

Esas palabras desataron imágenes muy borrosas en la cabeza de Sakura, era un chico… le estaba hablando tiernamente… pero no se puede ver bien el chico… él le estaba diciendo esas mismas palabras… aunque me cueste la vida… los músculos de Sakura se aflojaron de nuevo mientras las imágenes de ese chico atacaban la cabeza de Sakura quien caía lentamente al suelo mientras su magia perdía el control de nuevo y las pequeñas descargas empezaban a rodear de nuevo su cuerpo.

Shaoran al verla caer poco a poco se acerco a ella pero las descargas lo echaron para atrás aunque esto no lo iba a detener, los demás solo miraban asustados como Sakura perdía el control nuevamente, Shaoran se volvió a acercar y sintió como las descargas empezaban a entrar a su cuerpo causándoles punzadas y descargar por todo pero no le importo y se agacho al lado de Sakura y la apoyo a su cuerpo abrazándola

-vamos Sakura resiste, contrólate tu puedes uhh-

Las fuertes descargas seguían dándole al castaño quien no soltaba a Sakura ella al sentir como la abrazaban fue despertando un poco abrió sus ojos pero su vista era borrosa, vía a un chico quien la sostenía con cara de dolor

-*quien… quien es el… se parece al chico que vi antes…* pensaba Sakura mientras lo veía, en el fondo escuchaba como llamaban a alguien…Shaoran!...grito alguien -…Shaoran…Shaoran- ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar

-Si Sakura soy yo Shaoran- le decía Shaoran con una sonrisa a Sakura quien aun no recobraba la conciencia del todo

-Shao….- fue interrumpida por un golpe el cual hizo que callera de nuevo al piso de donde vio como Shaoran se intentaba levantar a unos metros de ella, alguien la tomo de nuevo en brazos era Leo quien la sostenía con una mueca de dolor ya que las descargar de magia seguían alrededor de Sakura

-nunca vuelvas a tocar a mi pequeña Sakura Li- le decía leo mientras se ponía de pie

-No aléjate tú de ella maldito….Sa-Sakura- Li intentaba ponerse de pie para recuperar a Sakura pero apenas y se podía mover

-Lo siento pero eso no va a pasar- y dicho esto volvió a desaparecer con Sakura en brazos 


	9. Esa mirada

**Son las 1:52 am**

 **Antes de que empiecen a matarme X_X les voy a contar lo que paso... para los que no lo sabian mi disco duro se murio sip**

 **R.I.P Disco duro fuiste un gran amigo...**

 **por eso no e podido actualizar el fic porque no tenia compu pero mas o menos me la e estado jugando ademas tengo muchisisisisimo que estudiar T_T**

 **Gomen gomen no fue mi intención atrasarme tanto**

 **Amiga Lili-chan gracias por tu apoyo n_n espero lo disfrutes**

 **Amiga chococat825-cha gomennnn T_T no fue mi intención dejar el fic asi pero no fue mi culpa... pero bueno ya volci y con mas fuerzas que nunca buajajajaja... disfruta el cap jeje besos**

 **Amiga CarGian-chan hasta a mi que soy la escritora me cae mal Leo :-/ pero por ratos me da lastima porque su amor no es correspondido bueno yo soy asi jeje me cuesta pensar en el lado malo de las personas bueno espero lo disfrutes**

 **y a todos los demás que siguen el fic miiiiiil gracias y espero lo disfruten n_n**

Esa noche fue aun mas difícil volver a casa… heridos… decepcionados… sin Sakura de nuevo era demasiado frustrante, el castaño se encontraba lleno de vendas tirado en su cama, las descargas de magia de Sakura le habían causado mucho daño

En la mente de Li no dejaban de pasar las imágenes de Sakura en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo que bien se había sentido "sigue oliendo a cerezos" pensaba el joven castaño mientras observaba sin poner mucha atención el techo de su cuarto en el hotel, ya eran pasadas las doce media noche pero la sensación de tener a su cerezo en sus brazos no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño

En otra recamara más grande se encontraba una delicada pelinegra sentada en una silla al lado de la cama velando el sueño del joven mago, Eriol se encontraba dormido con algunas vendas en sus brazos y cabeza, en la mesita de noche se habían unas vendas con sangre al lado de unos frascos de remedios y ungüentos, el joven mago aun con los ojos serrados pronuncio unas leves palabras

-No debiste Tomoyo… era demasiado peligroso-

-Me pareció aun más peligroso presenciar cómo te asesinaban Eriol-

-Si hubieras muerto me abría culpado por toda la vida, jamás me hubiera perdonado perderte- abría sus ojos lentamente los cuales se posaron en los de la amatista que también lo miraban

-Pero eso no ocurrió tranquilo ahora debes descansar o sino si morirás- Esto último lo decía mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Eriol pasando luego a tomar una de sus manos mientras la acariciaba -Vamos duerme que yo te estaré cuidando-

-Se supone que soy yo el que te protege- le contestaba mientras se iba quedando dormido debido al cansancio y los medicamentos

-Solo por hoy…mi querido Eriol-

Leo llego a la casa grande con Sakura en sus brazos ella aun seguía inconsciente, la llevo hasta su cama y la acomodo para que descansara, al salir de la habitación de Sakura se topo con uno de los ansíanos quien le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la sala de reuniones, en donde lo esperaban los demás ancianos del clan Hang para realizar una reunión de informes

-Dinos joven Leo que es lo que sucede, por que aun no han acabado con el heredero del can Li?-

-Me disculpo señores es que la reencarnación de Clow volvió y nos está causando muchos problemas debido a sus poderes- intentaba excusarse Leo

-Eso no es escusa, no tenemos mucho tiempo tendremos que llevar acabo nuestra restauración lo más pronto posible aunque aun no hayan acabado con el joven Li, está decidido tu boda con Sakura se adelantara para dentro de una semana será el próximo domingo, aun así deben seguir con el plan del asesinato de heredero del clan Li-

-S..si señor- la felicidad se notaba en el rostro de Leo el cual después de una reverencia salió del salón

-Qué bueno que adelantaron la boda creo que Sakura empieza a recordar por eso entre más rápido mejor- se alejaba en los pasillos

Sakura tenía al Clan Hang muy preocupado y mas al joven Leo debido a que ya llevaba dos días durmiendo… esa última batalla sí que le había hecho daño al final despertó a las 9 de la mañana del tercer día después de la última batalla, Leo la recibió un plato de frutas y con unas lindas flores lo que hizo ruborizarse un poco a Sakura

\- Buenos días pequeña Sakura dormiste bien-

-Buenos días Leo- Le respondía mientras se estiraba -si me siento muy bien casi como si hubiera dormido por una semana-

-Bueno casi apenas fueron 3 días Sakura, lo hiciste de nuevo- le sonreía burlescamente

-Q..Que otra vez lo hice… aaa creo que mi cuerpo estaba muy cansado- le bajaba una gota por la frente

-Sí creo que sí, pero ahora es hora de levantarte ve y date un baño yo te espero en el patio hay algo que te debo decir- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación después de alborotar el cabello de la castaña

Sakura muy intrigada por lo que le tenían que decir Leo tomo el baño lo más rápido que pudo y después de comer las frutas que le trajeron se dirigió hacia el patio donde la esperaba Leo sentado en una banca quien al verla la invito a sentarse al lado de él

-Sabes Sakura las cosas se están complicando y los ansíanos no les está gustando la situación-

-Pero estamos poniendo todo nuestro esfuerzo nosotros no sabíamos que la reencarnación de Clow llegaría y pondría las cosas mas difíciles-

-Si lo se pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos estamos retrasando mucho en el resto de nuestros planes por eso los ansíanos han tomado una decisión algo precipitada-

-Precipitada… a que te refieres Leo?- le preguntaba muy intrigada la castaña

-Nuestra boda se adelanto Sakura… será el domingo…-

Domingo… esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Sakura la cual se encontraba en shock por la noticia se empezó a poner pálida de la impresión asustando un poco a Leo

-Sakura oye tranquila te sientes bien estas muy pálida- le decía preocupado

-Yo… estoy bien es solo que es muy repentino ya hoy en miércoles solo quedan 4 días-

-Si lo sé pero no hay nada más que pódanos hacer pequeña Sakura son órdenes y ya sabíamos que esto en algún momento pasaría-

-Si lo sé… tienes razón… es por el clan cierto-

-Si Sakura aunque yo estoy muy contento de poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- se puso de pie y beso la mano de Sakura -Ahora tengo cosas que preparar nos vemos después pequeña Sakura-

Leo se fue y dejando a Sakura sentada en la banca en el patio, por más que lo pensaba no le cavia en la mente lo de la boda, "es extraño" pensó Sakura, en un principio cuando le dijeron que era la única capaz de recobrar el clan se sentía muy alagada además la idea de ser la esposa de Leo no era del todo mala él es un chico muy atento con ella, apuesto además de que estaba segura de que el la amaba pero ahora… había algo que le molestaba ya no quería casarse con Leo pero ¿Por qué? En ese momento una imagen de Shaoran sosteniéndola en sus brazos paso como un rayo por la cabeza de Sakura

-Li… Shaoran creo que así se llama… Será que si lo conocía en mi infancia… porque….porque lo recuerdo ahora… seguro él es el causante de esta incertidumbre… si hasta que no acabe con el no podre estar tranquila para…. casarme… si eso debe ser…. – aunque ni ella misma se lo creía ya no

Eriol y Shaoran también necesitaron de dos días para poder ponerse de pie y aunque durante el tercer día buscaron nunca encontraron señales de Sakura o Leo

-Algo deben de estar planeando porque no se han aparecido- soltó al aire Eriol

-Si tienes razón Eriol, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- le respondía Tomoyo

-Solo espero que Sakura esté bien- casi en suspiros decía esto Shaoran mientras miraba como se ocultaba el sol en el horizonte

Jueves por la mañana quedan 3 días para la boda

-Pero Eriol estás loco es muy peligroso- reclamaba alterado Shaoran

-Lo sé y créeme que será demasiado doloroso para mí hacer esto y más para Tomoyo pero es la única salvación que tenemos-

Ya era la tarde y Leo y Sakura sacaron un rato de los preparativos para ir a intentar de nuevo atacar a Li, ellos sabían que los encontrarían de nuevo en el parque pero al llegar solo se encontraron con Tomoyo sentada sollozando en una banca, Sakura al verla salió corriendo y sin pensarlo la abrazo olvidando por completo porque estaba ahí, ella lo sentía era su amiga y debía ayudarla, Leo por su parte no bajo la guardia y revisaba los alrededores para ver si no era una trampa

-Tomoyo… que te pasa porque lloras- le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Sa…Sakura los chicos… ellos estaban muy mal y no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer- se aparto un poco de Sakura para poder verla a los ojos mientras lloraba lo cual impacto mucho a Sakura

-Cálmate por favor tu… no tienes la culpa de todo esto que está pasando… lamento que te envolvieras en esto… pero dime que le sucedió a los chicos- esto último lo pregunto con miedo Sakura realmente estaba asustada por el bienestar de los jóvenes magos aunque no entendía el por que

-Los chicos intentaron hacer un hechizo muy poderoso para dar con tu paradero pe-pero era demasiado peligroso (sollozo) requería demasiada magia y… E-Eriol está inconsciente en el hospital… y- y Sha-shaoran…- Tomoyo ya no podía hablar debido a las lagrimas

-Sha…Shaoran que Tomoyo dilo de una vez…- la voz le temblaba a Sakura

-El está en un estado profundo de coma… los doctores dice que es muy poco probable que despierte…- Tomoyo soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Sakura la cual no reaccionaba

-Jajajaja que imbéciles nos ahorraron un montón de problemas vamos Sakura tenemos mucho que hacer- pero ella no contesto

Sakura se despego suavemente de Tomoyo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás en un estado de shock

-Hospital… coma… pero como todo por mi culpa… Eriol…Shaoran…-

-Que te pasa Sakura a caso no era eso lo que tú querías- la miraba confundido Leo

-Yo… no… lo siento lo siento tanto… Shaoran….-

Y de nuevo la magia de Sakura empezó a descontrolarse y las descargas de magia salían de su cuerpo pero esta vez con más intensidad Sakura sostenía fuertemente su cabeza mientras gemía de dolor, las cartas salieron de su traje y empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor de ella, Leo se alejo un poco esta vez sí que no se podría acercar a Sakura, Tomoyo solo la miraba sorprendida. La castaña utilizo de nuevo vuelo y sus alas esta vez estaban casi del todo blancas, Tomoyo vio con una sonrisa de esperanza como Sakura se alejaba en el horizonte mientras Leo desaparecía de nuevo.

Sakura voló con dificultada hasta su valle en medio del bosque donde callo arrodillada mientras se sostenía su cabeza las cartas volaban fuera de control a su alrededor destruyendo lo que se les acercara y las descargas dañaban todo lo que tocaban se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero caos las cosas se estaba destruyendo debido a la magia fuera de control… entre sollozos Sakura lo llamo

-Shaoran…-

Suavemente unos fuertes brazos rodearon a Sakura… el castaño apoyo a Sakura en su pecho mientras las descargas lo lastimaban y destruían sus ropas pero el dolor no importaba en esos momentos… poco a poco Sakura subió su rostro quedando al frente de el de Shaoran quien la vía con ternura… esa mirada… de nuevo muchas imágenes de su infancia pasaron por su cabeza… el libro de las cartas… Tomoyo y sus vestidos… Kero y Yue… Shaoran… Eriol… la última prueba… la carta sellada… su promesa de amor…

-Shaoran… perdóname…- fue lo último que logro pronunciar antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Shaoran.

Las descargas se detuvieron después de hacerle mucho daño a Shaoran el cual con mucha dificultada llevo a Sakura en sus brazos hasta las raíces de un árbol en donde se arrecosto en él y con Sakura apoyada en su pecho se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y las cartas todas tiradas en el suelo alrededor de ellos pero por desgracia alguien no miraba esa escena con buenos ojos, al contrario….


	10. A solo un Día

**Amiga** chococat825 **estoy de vuelta :-D** **perdoname por dejarte asi :-( pero me alegro tanto de contar con tu apoyo y de saber que te hago feliz con mi fic :-D no te preocupes pronto Leo tendra su castigo buajajaja pero te advierto que no sera en este cao jeje bueno que lo disfrutes Besos!**

 **Amiga CarGian oh Dios mio ya solo faltan dos dias para la boda :-O esperemos que Sakura haga algo al respecto espero te guste Besos**

 **Amiga sslove espero que con este cap se aclaren tus dudas jjj acaso no fueron muy inteligentes estos chicos disfruta el cap besos :-D**

 **Y si alguien me queda por fuera lo lamento mucho jeje Un-n tengo mucho enredo con los reviews les agradezco muuuuucho su apoyo espero disfruten el cap**

 **Ahora dejare esto por aquí y saldré corriendo antes de que me asesinen jjj nos vemos**

Jueves por la mañana quedan 3 días para la boda

-Pero Eriol estás loco es muy peligroso- reclamaba alterado Shaoran

-Lo sé y créeme que será demasiado doloroso para mí hacer esto y más para Tomoyo pero es la única salvación que tenemos-

-No te preocupes Shaoran esto es por el bien de Sakurita debo hacerlo- Tomoyo estaba decidida a llevar a cabo el plan

-Si Tomoyo pongamos en marcha el plan "engañar a sakura"- afirmaba Eriol mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su típico gesto de ingeniosidad

-Me iré a alistar para mi viaje, no será nada fácil llegar a ese claro dónde va sakura siempre… puede que me lleve todo el día llegar hasta ahí después de todo es un lugar muy alejado pero si todo sale bien podre encontrarme allá con ella… ahora todo depende de ti Tomoyo

-Confía en mi Shaoran- sonreía de forma triunfante –después de todo soy una gran actriz-

Llego la tarde y el plan fue puesto en marcha, Todo dependía de que Tomoyo tuviera la valentía para mentirle a su querida amiga y lastimarla con tan mala noticia… costo un poco pero la idea de poder recuperar a su amiga le dio el valor para llegar al parque y soltarse a llorar, Tomoyo era una graaan actriz

Sus cálculos fueran correctos Sakura al ver a Tomoyo llorando no lo pensó dos veces para ir a ayudarla, al final de cuentas seguía siendo la tierna Sakura…

Sakura POV

Íbamos directo al parque, parte de mi tenía muchas ganas de llegar de nuevo a ese lugar para poder ver a ese castaño de nuevo pero no, no era para asesinarlo yo… yo realmente solo quiero verlo, su sonrisa, sus ojos… pero que diantres estoy pensando él es mi enemigo… su familia es mi enemiga… bueno eso fue lo que me contaron… pero porque lo estoy dudando ahora diantres no sé qué hacer… yo solo quiero verlo por alguna razón su mirada, su mirada me tranquiliza yo solo…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Leo, él me estaba indicando que estábamos llegando al lugar de encuentro, tonto corazón que te pasa porque corres tan desbocado… yo me sostenía el pecho con mi mano, no se lo que me ocurre.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más y llegamos al lugar donde siempre nos encontramos con nuestros enemigo… enemigos… me siento algo incomoda con esa palabra, pero bueno al fin llegamos, busque su mirada quería sentir como mis músculos se tensaban al sentir sus ojos sobre mí pero no la encontré.

Volvía a revisar el lugar y no lo vi pero esta vez pude ver a lo largo a Tomoyo sentada en una banca pero no se veía muy bien me acerque un poco más y pude descubrir que estaba sollozando mi corazón se detuvo al verla tan frágil y desconsolada, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia ella, al diablo esta lucha, estoy segura que ella es alguien muy importante para mí y debía apoyarla

La abrase para que sintiera que está ahí apoyándola, le pregunte que le sucedía y entre mis brazos me empezó a hablar

-Sa…Sakura los chicos… ellos estaban muy mal y no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer-

Ella volvió a verme, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas lo que me asusto mucho, acaso había dicho los chicos… "Shaoran… Eriol" fue lo único que pude pensar

Al fin pude hacer que Tomoyo me dijera que era lo que sucedía… hubiera preferido no hacerlo… un hechizo para localizarme que clase de locura es esa?, un hospital, coma… coma! Dios Shaoran estaba en estado de coma y todo por mi culpa, pude ver como Leo disfrutaba mucho la noticia y yo debería hacerlo no… no yo no puedo shaoran está en peligro por mi culpa… no, no porque, yo no quería que esto terminara así, yo solo quería volver a verlo y estar cerca de él pero… porque, porque me sentía tan bien a su lado yo… yo… Sahoran no

De nuevo empiezo a sentirme mal, me duele la cabeza todo me da vueltas veo a Tomoyo un poco apartada de mí, parece algo asustada y Leo tiene la misma expresión yo solo quiero irme de aquí quiero alejarme de este caos…

Después de ese último pensamiento no recuerdo exactamente llegue de nuevo al claro del bosque... siempre terminaba ahí cuando me sentía mal pero esta vez era más fuerte, sentía como las cartas volaban fuera de control a mi alrededor y como las cosas que me rodeaban se destruían pero yo no podía controlarlo y tenía miedo, miedo de mí, de mi destino, miedo a no volver a verlo…

Ya no podía más, pero en ese instante unos fuertes brazos me rodearon… son tan cálidos y me hacen sentir tan bien, me apoyó a su pecho aún más cálido esa sensación está haciendo que me calme, miro hacia arriba buscando con todas mis esperanzas su mirada, estaba segura de quien era, y así fue de nuevo vi esos ojos color miel que tanto me gusta, su rostros y esa tierna sonrisa que me transmitía tanta paz, pude ver como su cuerpo era lastimado, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de rasguños y sus ropas se están destruyendo todo por mi culpa, volví mi ojos a los suyos y sentí como si me golpearan en la cabeza, un dolor muy intenso acompañado por cientos de imágenes y recuerdos… mi papá… hermano… kero y Yue… mi escuela… amigos… Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin el parque, la última prueba, Shaoran y por último el día del terremoto

Mis fuerzas me abandonaron y apenas pude dejar salir todo mi dolor en dos palabras

-Shaoran… perdóname…-

Final POV

Amanecía y los molestos rayos de luz obligaban a los ojos miel de Shaoran a abrirse pesadamente sentía extraño, algo le faltaba un frio recorrió su cuerpo al recordar todo y descubrir que Sakura ya no estaba en sus brazos

-Sakura agg, diablos dóndes estas- caminaba con dificultada debido a las heridas que tenia

-Demonios porque ahora justo que la tenía en mis brazos- miro que en el suelo había un sobre lo tomo y lo abrió era como un tipo de invitación

 _"_ _EL clan Hang tiene el agrado de invitarle a la boda de nuestros herederos,_

 _Acompáñenos en este momento tan importante para nuestros queridos hijos_

 _Sakura Hang y Leo Hang_

 _Para nosotros será un honor contar con su compañía este próximo domingo al mediodía en la residencia Hang_

 _Los esperamos"_

-maldición que clase de broma es esta, rayos! Sakura pero en qué momento te arrebataron de mis brazos aag, ya mañana es domingo tengo que encontrar ese maldito lugar… un momento- Shaoran saco un frasco de color purpura que le dio Eriol

-Según Eriol esto funciona para localizar el lugar de donde viene algo, la persona que se llevó a Sakura debió ser del clan Hang con esta carta al fin encontrare la residencia

Shaoran roció el líquido en la carta y una pequeña línea purpura empezó a dirigirse al sur

-así que hacia haya se encuentran esos malditos… no te preocupes Sakura pronto llegare…- aunque sus heridas no lo dejaban moverse bien empezó a caminar mientras se sostenía de los árboles del espeso bosque

Por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en la terraza muy inquietos esperando por cualquier señal de Shaoran… una sonrisa tranquila se mostró en el rostro de Eriol al sentir como dos poderosas presencias se posaban detrás de ellos

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran- decía mientras se volteaba a ver a los recién llegados quienes lo miraban con seriedad y rabia contenida Tomoyo solo los miraba mientras sonreía

-Vamos a destruir a esos desgraciados- reclamaba el enorme felino alado –debemos recuperar a Sakura-

-ahora que hemos despertados podemos encontrarla fácilmente- decía el joven de profunda y seria mirada

 **Estoy segura de que todos saben quienes son los que llegaron para buscar a Sakura... la batalla final se** **acerca no se la pierdan XD**


	11. Últimos esfuerzos

**Hola hola bellas lectoras ya volvi :-D para recompensar que tarde tanto actualizando hoy le traje el cap lo mas pronto posible ;-)**

 **Amiga sslove-chan gracias por tu bienvenida y perdon de nuevo por el abandono :-/ espero te guste el cap y milllll gracias por tu apoyo ;-) besos!**

 **Amiga CarnGian-chan es cierto Shaoran esta muy lastimado pero lo refuerzos llegaran ;-) disfruta el cap y gracias por tu enorme apoyo :-D besos!**

 **Y a los demás lectoras millll gracias por leer y por su apoyo n_n esto lo hago para ustedes espero lo disfruten mucho**

Las piezas han empezado a moverse no hay tiempo que perder… ya era de noche y kero y Yue se encontraban en la azotea sobre el sello mágico de Sakura, ellos ya habían encontrado la presencia mágica de Sakura pero aún no podían decir con exactitud su paradero, aun necesitaban un par de horas para encontrarla y así fue cerca de la medianoche terminaron su búsqueda, el sello desapareció y Kero volvió a su identidad falsa

-Se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros del Tokio está a las afueras de la ciudad- hablaba con calma Yue

-Espera que te ponga las manos enzima chiquillo te voy a hacer pedazos por hacerle esto a Sakura- reclama el pequeño Kero mientras alzaba su puño en forma de pelea y lanzaba sus puños al aire

-Mañana te darás gusto Kerberos hoy ya es muy tarde y ustedes gastaron mucha energía localizando a Sakura, será mejor que descansemos lo que queda de la noche y mañana a primera hora partiremos para haya, además estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Shaoran en ese lugar-

-Pero porque hasta ahora aparecieron? Desde el incidente no los volvimos a ver, que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto Tomoyo

-Veras pequeña cuando sucedió el accidente la magia de Sakura quedo sellada por lo que Kero y yo caímos dormidos de nuevo como cuando Clow murió y a pesar de que aún estaba viva la perdida de sus recuerdos debió evitar que despertáramos ya que no existíamos para Sakura… posiblemente Sakura nos haya recordado de nuevo lo que nos permitió despertar- dicho esto Yue volvió a su identidad falsa y se arrecosto a una pared, la búsqueda de Sakura lo dejo exhausto, por su parte Kero ya se encontraba dormido en brazos de Eriol

-Eso quiere decir que Sakurita ha recuperado sus recuerdos- brincaba de emoción Tomoyo

\- Es posible Tomoyo pero no sabemos cuántos recuerdos ha recuperado- Eriol miraba a Kero dormir tranquilo en sus brazos- por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es descansar un poco mañana iremos tras ellos-

Tomoyo ayudo a Yue a caminar y lo llevo al cuarto donde ellos se hospedaban ahí descansaron hasta la mañana siguiente

Por su parte Shaoran al caminar largo rato por el bosque diviso unas luces a lo largo, supo que era la residencia Hang, ya que, podía sentir un gran poder que venía de ese lugar, Shaoran estaba muy cansado y herido por lo que decidió dormir el resto de la noche para tener fuerza y enfrentarse a los Hang, era una locura, él estaba consciente de eso pero que podía hacer, se llevaron de nuevo a su cerezo y no iba a permitir que ese estúpido de Leo se quedara con Sakura, no le importaba si tenía que enfrentarse a todo un clan lo haría por Sakura, él era el poderoso heredero del clan Li y daría un gran pelea

 **Domingo 11:00 am falta una hora para la boda**

A las afueras de la residencia Hang se podía observar como una decena de miembros del clan Hang luchaban contra una sola persona, Shaoran se bastaba para acabar con ellos aun así aún no había podido entrar a la residencia, cada vez salían más estorbos y empezaba a cansarse

Varios hombre se lanzaron sobre el con lanzas pero Shaoran los repelió con un escudo mágico y contraatacaba con su poderosa espada, poco a poco se fue acercando a la enormes puerta y justo cuando encontró un hueco entre sus enemigos logro romper las puerta y entrar en la residencia, justo cuando iba entrando voltio hacia afuera y formando un sello mágico en sus pies realizo un conjuro que provoco una gran explosión donde habían quedado sus enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate

-ya acabe con ellos ahora solo debo encontrar a Sakura y sacarla de aquí- su respiración era pausada y pesada

\- No tan rápido joven Li- le hablo una voz a sus espaldas -Ni creas que esa era toda nuestra defensa, sabíamos que llegarías hasta acá y eso de afuera solo fue un calentamiento, en este patio nos encontramos los guerreros más fuertes del clan y de aquí no podrás pasar- en ese momento la clásica marcha nupcial empezó a sonar dentro del recinto que se encontraba detrás de los guerreros, la boda ya estaba dando inicio y eso provocó una fuerte rabia en Shaoran

-no se atrevan a intervenir debo salvar a Sakura- y dicho esto se lanzó contra los guerreros pero fue repelido por uno de ellos quien contraataco con una espada obligando a Shaoran a retroceder

-Esto no se quedara así maldito- se lanzó de nuevo contra el

Shaoran empezó una fuerte batalla de espadas contra ese guerrero ambos eran poderosos pero aun así escuchar la ceremonia que sucedía dentro de los recintos le daba más fuerza a Shaoran, justo en una estocada encontró un hueco en la defensa de su adversario y aprovecho para dar el golpe final pero fue golpeado fuerte mente por una bola de magia oscura que vino de los demás

-Eso no es justo- se movía con dolor Shaoran mientras miraba con odio a sus adversarios

El enemigo volvió a atacar y Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse, esta vez eran dos con espadas que lo atacaban, apenas y se podía defender

-Demonios si esto sigue así no lograre llegar donde Sakura- recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mando al suelo

Uno de los hombres alzo su espada para acabar de una vez por todas con Shaoran pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final fue atravesado por una flecha de luz tirándolo al suelo, del cielo cayeron un joven con alas y un felino que traía a un gran mago en su espalda, el joven pelinegro se bajó del gran felino y se dirigió donde Shaoran para socorrerlo

-Oye Shaoran parece que te estas divirtiendo- bromeaba mientras lo levantaba

-Ja no te preocupes Eriol te guarde un poco-

-Te aplicare un hechizo que apaciguara tu dolor y cansancio pero será temporal cuando el efecto acabe sentirás el dolor y el cansancio acumulado de la batalla de nuevo- Shaoran asintió - ahora acabemos con esto de una vez- kero lanzo unas grandes llamas que obligaron a retroceder a los enemigos

La lucha empezó de nuevo, Shaoran luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con su espada con vario enemigos a la vez mientras Eriol lanzaba hechizos contra los enemigos, los cuales empezaron a aumentar, Yue lanzaba flechas desde el aire y cubría las espaldas de las chicos y kero lanzaba Fuego al igual que los tomaba con sus mandíbulas y los mandaba por los aires

-Dios del rayo ve!- un fuerte rayo cayó dejando a vario enemigo inconscientes el quedo de espaldas a Eriol

-Eriol Sakura se está casando justo ahora debemos darnos prisa- le contaba mientras golpeaba a alguien con el mango de su espada

\- Como…En ese caso debes adelantarte e impedirlo… Kero! Abre un camino para que Shaoran avance y valla por Sakura

-Entendido!- Kero lanzo una fuerte llamarada en dirección al recinto donde se estaba llevando a cabo la boda provocando que los enemigos retrocedieran dejándole el espacio a Shaoran para llegar al lugar -Corre mocoso recupera a Sakura-

-Eso hare kerberos- le gritaba mientras corría hacia el recinto -Ustedes encárguense de todo por aquí-

Shaoran empujo las grandes puertas haciendo que pudiera ver lo que ocurría adentro, todos los presentes al oír el ruido de las puertas voltearon su vista hacia Shaoran, justo a unos metros de él se encontraba Sakura en un altar mirándolo con unos ojos fríos y sin vida

Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco estraple algo volado con unas mangas blancas hasta sus codos, no llevaba velo pero su cabello esta sujetado con un lindo broche negro y a su lado se encontraba Leo con un traje color negro, el cual lo veía con odio y rabia

-Sakura no lo hagas por favor- gritaba desesperado Shaoran mientras corría hacia el altar pero una fuertes cadenas mágicas lo agarraron sosteniéndolo en el aire y no podía zafarse

-Ni lo intentes Li esas cadenas no te soltaran a menos de que yo lo diga- Sakura solo miraba con su mirada perdida

-Rayos! Sakura reacciona que te pasa pensé que ya me habías recordado vuelve en ti por favor te necesito a mi lado por favor- forcejeaba con las cadenas pero era inútil

-Ella no va a volver contigo Li porque ella va a ser mi esposa y ni te conoce cierto hermosa dile- le decía mientras tomaba a Sakura por su cintura provocando mas rabia en el castaño

-Así es Leo-sama yo no conozco a esta persona ni quiero estar a su lado, yo solo quiero estar a su lado Leo-sama- su semblante inexpresivo no cambio al decir estas palabras

-Sa…Sakura que es lo que estás diciendo… soy yo Shaoran mírame por favor soy yo…- el mundo de Shaoran se estaba derrumbando

-Lo vez Li ella me quiere a mi… ahora pequeña, ese extraño quiere detener nuestra hermosa boda podrías acabar con él por mí y así terminaremos la ceremonia-

-Si Leo-sama lo que usted ordene- Sakura camino lentamente hacia Shaoran mientras sacaba a Espada la cual era blanca!

Shaoran vio que la espada era blanca y vio que algo andaba mal, Sakura si lo recordaba el color de su espada se lo aseguraba pero algo la estaba controlando pero que… recordó una de sus clases de magia, cuando uno de los ansíanos le explico que había ciertos objetos mágicos que podían hacer eso, controlar a una persona, Sakura cada vez estaba más cerca y Shaoran aprovechaba cada segundo que pasaba para analizar a Sakura para ver si lograba ver algo

Se veía tan hermosa pero debía concentrarse, revisaba cada centímetro pero no vio nada extraño en Sakura ella ya había llegado al frente de él y alzo la espada para atacarlo

-Espera Sakura no lo hagas por favor…- Shaoran bajo su rostro rendido esperando el golpe final de su amada

 **Hay Dios esta vez si lo va a matar DX o no, o si, sera Sakura capas! que piensan dejen su review ;-) nos vemos**


	12. Hombre a Hombre, Espada a Espada

**SE que me tarde un poco pero ya saben lo mismo de siempre la u me quita mucho tiempo**

 **:-D personalmente me gusto mucho quedo este cap espero ustedes también lo disfruten**

 **Les agradezco mucho a todas las que han leido este fic sin ustedes no podría seguir**

 **Y sin mas que decir adelante**

-Espera Sakura no lo hagas por favor…- Shaoran bajo su rostro rendido esperando el golpe final de su amada

Shaoran serró sus ojos con fuerza pero una fuerte ráfaga hizo que los abriera de golpe, es ese momento logro ver a Sakura caer de pie a unos metros de él

-Oye Shaoran no puedo dejarte ni 5 minutos solo porque ya estás perdido sin mi, no te preocupes Kerberon y Yue están terminando afuera- Eriol uso su magia para soltar las cadenas de Shaoran –Vamos prácticamente soy más viejo que tu Leo deshacer este hechizo es pan comido para mí-

-No esperaba más de la rencarnación del mago poderoso de los tiempos pero bueno como tú mismo lo dijiste tus conocimientos son muy viejos-

-Eriol es seguro que está controlando a Sakura podrías encargarte de él mientras intento sacar a Sakura de su control-

-Déjamelo a mí-

Eriol esquivo a Sakura y se lanzó sobre Leo quien lo recibió con gusto

-Para mí será un honor derrotar al mago clow- le decía Leo mientras luchaba contra Eriol

-El mago clow ya no existe yo soy Eriol- las personas que estaban en el recinto al ver todo salieron corriendo del lugar, Eriol y Leo empezaron a luchar en una parte del recinto

Sakura volvió a atacar a Shaoran pero esta vez el si se podía defender ya que no estaba atado, pero no se atrevía a hacerle daño a Sakura, lo único que hacía era repeler los ataques de su espada y examinarla cuidadosamente hasta que lo vio, el hermoso broche que sostenía su largo cabello

-Ese broche! Estoy seguro de que es lo que controla a Sakura, debo acercarme con cuidado y quitárselo- jadeaba del cansancio

Pero eso no iba a ser nada fácil, la lucha se tornaba difícil, Sakura era muy buena y Shaoran con tal de no lastimarla no podía hacer nada para acercarse

-Demonios tendré que lastimarla un poco a sino no poder acercarme a ella, bueno espero poder hacerlo antes de que ella me corte el cuello-

Shaoran se lanzó contra ella con su espada y empezaron una lucha fuerte, Sakura era rápida y ágil, pero un grito de Leo de dolor hizo que Sakura se descuidara un poco -Leo-sama!- en ese momento Shaoran aprovecho el hueco y golpeo la espada de Sakura lanzándola dejos de ella, se acercó con rapidez y la abrazo fuertemente pero ella no cambio su expresión sin vida, Shaoran la tenía bien abrazada, sentía su aroma a cerezos, lo desconcentro un poco pero debía actuar, acerco su rostro a su cuello y con todo el amor que guardo para ella durante todos esos años le susurró al oído

-Mi querida Sakura…- esto provocó un gran escalofrió en el cuerpo de Sakura haciéndola reaccionar un poco

-Sha…Shaoran- articulaba con dificultada

Shaoran aprovechó el momento y tomo el largo cabello castaño con una mano y con la otra, en la que tenía la espada hizo un corte en su cabello, dejando caer los largos mechones en el piso dejando a Sakura con el cabello un poquito más largo de cuando era niña, así pudo tomar el broche en sus manos

-Los siento Sakura es por tu bien- pero no hubo cambio positivo en Sakura al contrario volvió a su estado de trance dándole un fuerte golpe a Shaoran lanzándolo contra unas bancas

Shaoran se ponía de pie poco a poco cuando vio como Leo caía cerca de conde se encontraba él debido a un golpe de Eriol que lo lanzo hasta ahí, se levantaba con dificultad pero con una risa macabra en su rostro

-Pero porque- decía Shaoran mientras miraba el broche negro que tenía en la mano

-Oh Shaoran eres muy inocente- decía entre risas Leo confundiendo más a Shaoran

-Suelta eso Shaoran- le grito de largo Eriol pero no fue a tiempo, antes de que el castaño reaccionara una fuerte descarga proveniente del broche lo golpeo tirándolo de nuevo en el suelo

-jajaja Sabia que caerías en mi trampa, eso fue un pequeño regalito de mi parte, eres tan inocente creíste que controlaría a Sakura solo con un simple objeto, ja! Claro que no ella está completamente bajo mi poder nunca será tuya!

-Ra…rayos- se lamentaba Shaoran mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad el suelo –pues si tengo que acabar contigo para recuperar a Sakura… lo are con todo el placer del mundo maldito- Shaoran se puso de pie y tomo de nuevo su espada -Tu y yo hasta alguno de los dos ya no pueda más…-

-Me parece una muy buena propuesta para mi será un placer acabar contigo, hermosa tu solo mira como acabo con este bastardo-

Leo saco una espada negra y empezaron la batalla, ambos estaban muy lastimados aun así era una lucha feroz, sin trucos, solo dos hombre y dos espadas… Eriol para que Sakura no interfiriera empezó a luchar con mucho cuidado contra la castaña

Tras un rato de batalla Leo y Shaoran intentaban recuperar el aire mientras se miraban, ambos estaban al límite -que te pasa Leo estás cansado- jadeaba el castaño

-Ja tu eres el que ya no puede más… acabare contigo de una sola vez-

La espada de Leo empezó a brillar un poco, él se preparó para atacar y corrió hacia Shaoran

-Eso no me asusta… Ven!- el castaño corrió en dirección a Leo

Leo lanzo un golpe con su espada hacia la cabeza del castaño pero él la bloqueo con su propia espada quedando en un forcejeo con sus caras a unos cuantos centímetros, todo era cuestión de quien tenía más fuerza y quien resistiera más

Por desgracia el daño que había recibido Shaoran durante esos días le estaba cobrando la factura y empezaba a ceder en el forcejeo, poco a poco la espada de leo se acercaba más al castaño

-Que pasa Shaoran ya no puedes más jajaja- se burlaba Leo mientras empujaba más su espada llegando casi al cuello del castaño –Te cortare el cuello!-

Shaoran empezaba a sentir de nuevo mucho dolor en su cuerpo, el hechizo de Eriol estaba perdiendo efecto, bajo su miraba y pudo ver los mechones de cabello de Sakura a sus pies, él debía liberarla sea como sea…

Un poco más lejos de ellos Eriol caí rendido en el suelo, no había mucho que el pudiera hacer contra Sakura y si pudiera hacerlo no lo haría, Sakura al ver que ya no se podía mover se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes peleando, se estaba acercando…

Caminando despacio con la mirada perdida… Shaoran logro alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos sin vida de Sakura quien mientras se acercaba empuñaba su espada preparándose para pelear, Shaoran al no poder encontrar su reflejo en los ojos esmeralda de su amada supo que debía hacer.

Verla así le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para terminar con todo esto, volvió su vista hacia Leo quien lo miraba con su mirada sínica y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo con su rodilla en el estómago haciendo que perdiera el aire y soltara el arma mientras caía de rodillas frente a Shaoran quien se tambaleaba un poco

-Eso fue por Sakura- con dificultada le dio con su puño en un lado de su cara -Esto por alejarla de su familia-

Shaoran a penas y se mantenía en pie, con su otro puño lo golpeo del otro lado -Esto por hacer llorar a Tomoyo- el castaño se balanceaba de lo débil que estaba, se agacho y lo tomo de la camisa para que lo viera a la cara, Leo apenas y se movía

-Y esto es por haberte atrevido a besarla!- y dicho esto utilizo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y le dio fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo caer inconsciente en el suelo

Shaoran dio unos pasos hacia atrás balanceándose ya no podía más vio como Sakura caía inconsciente de medio lado al mismo tiempo que Leo caía –ahora si todo acabo- el castaño cayó de espaldas, estaba muy cubierto de heridas y sangre… un gran silencio reino en el recinto

Sakura empezaba a cobrar un poco la conciencia pero no podía mover del todo su cuerpo y su vista era muy borrosa, apenas y pudo reconocer a lo lejos el cuerpo de Leo y junto a él, el cuerpo de Shaoran lleno de sangre

Como pudo como a poco se fue arrastrando en medio de los escombros de la batalla hasta llegar al lado de Shaoran

-Sha…Shaoran eres tu…- pronunciaba con dificultad la castaña -Respóndeme… Shaoran…- Tomo la mano del castaño con dificultad y es ese momento volvió a caer inconsciente al lado de su amado


	13. No te odio- final

Shaoran

Hace frio, mis parpados pesan, mis músculos están entumidos por lo menos esto quiere decir que no estoy muerto… a pesar de esto me siento bastante cómodo, este lugar es suave y cálido…pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Esas son voces, empecé a escucharlas poco a poco creo que es mi madre y también están mis hermanas, suenan un poco preocupadas y alteradas… pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Me esfuerzo y poco a poco logro abrir mis ojos, está un poco borroso, las paredes son blancas y hay extraños aparatos… las veo yo tenía razón son mi madre y mis hermanas discutiendo con un señor de bata blanca, parece que no se percataran de mi presencia… pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mi boca y gargantas están secas aun así logro pronunciar un leve sonido no fue una frase fue más bien un gemido fue lo único que logre pero parece que funciono ahora todos me ven, mi madre se acercó corriendo y me tomo la mano acariciándola… ¿acaso está llorando?... mis hermanas están en el mismo estado y el señor de bata blanca parece estar tranquilo

–Dios mío Shaoran ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunto mi madre pero aun no puedo responder bien, mis hermanas también me atacan con sus preguntas parecen estar muy preocupadas, yo solo las miro confundido y ahora que lo noto algo adolorido, el señor de la bata se acerca y las aparta de mi con algunos regaños

Ya veo todo con más claridad, esto es un cuarto de hospital y ese hombre es un doctor… rayos ahora lo recuerdo todo, en un impulso quedo sentado en la camilla mirando en todas direcciones, al fin logro hablar con claridad y solo hay una cosa que puedo pronunciar

–¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Pero el doctor me detiene con sus brazos y me obliga nuevamente a acostarme, no tengo fuerzas para forcejear con él, pero eso no importa necesito saber que sucedió, ¿Dónde está Sakura y Eriol y el maldito de Leo?

–Tranquilo joven Li, usted aún está muy débil y necesita descansar

–¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?

Empiezo a alterarme

–Por favor hijo mira en qué estado estas, debes recuperarte y después te contare todo

Noto a lo que se refiere mi madre, la mayoría de mi cuerpo esta vendado eso explica mi malestar… al diablo con el dolor, necesito verla ella tiene que estar bien, vuelvo a intentar pararme de la camilla pero esta vez el doctor me inyecta algo en el brazo y de inmediato empiezo a sentirme muy cansado y mis parpados vuelven a pesar, maldición me han sedado…

He vuelto a despertar ya no me siento tan cansado y al parecer sigo estando en el mismo cuarto pero parece estar oscuro afuera, ya es de noche, a mi lado veo mi madre dormida en un sillón parece cansada sus ojos están llenos de ojeras… ¿cuánto tiempo abre estado inconsciente?

Me percato de otra presencia de pie al otro lado de la cama ¡Eriol! Parece estar mejor que yo solo tiene unos vendajes en uno de sus brazos, me mira con tranquilidad como siempre parecía leer mis pensamientos

–No te preocupes las autoridades se están encargando de los Hang, pagaran por todo lo que hicieron– sonrió algo divertido – Ella está en la habitación de al lado a la derecha, aprovecha que es tarde tu madre está dormida y las ruidosas de tus hermanas no están

Solo asentí agradecido realmente le debía mucho a ese odioso mago, lo vi salir tranquilamente del cuarto y desaparecer como si tan solo fuera un eco fantasmal

Mire de nuevo a mi madre para asegurarme que durmiera y me levante con cuidado de la cama, un fuerte escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral el piso está realmente frio pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para mí, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y la abro con cuidado, bebo tener cuidado para no despertar a mi madre o armara un alboroto y no podre salir, me percato de que hay un reloj en la pared son las 3:00 am

Salí al pasillo y me dirige hacia el cuarto de al lado derecho abrí la puerta con cuidado y entre, el cuarto era igual al mío solo que había una cortina que tapaba la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, la luz de la luna se colaba por esa ventana dándole un claridad tranquila y serena al cuarto, ella debía estar detrás de esa cortina debía correrla

Los nervios me atacaron de repente, ¿y si no me recordaba de nuevo?... y ¿si estaba muy mal? Y ¡¿si me odiaba por no buscarla antes?!

Me acerque con cuidado para no hacer ruido, me asome en la cortina y allí estaba ella… sentada en la cama mirando la luna por la ventana abierta tranquila y serena, su cabello ahora estaba como cuando la conocí, como aquella pequeña niña alegre, también estaba un poco cubierta por vendas pero parecía estar mejor que yo eso me tranquilizo

Di unos pasos hacia ella y al fin se percató de mi presencia, me miro asustada por unos momentos debido al susto pero al instante respiro tranquila, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los míos y todos mis dolores desaparecieron

Me acerque más a ella con la intención de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, pero ella quito su mirada triste y deprimida

–No te acerques… no merezco tu perdón– dijo en un hilo de voz

¿Cuál perdón? Ella había sufrido mucho se estaba culpando por todo lo sucedido y eso me enfurecía después de todo era mi culpa, me senté a su lado en la cama pero ella solo bajo más la cabeza

–Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso

Giro su rostro hacia mí, estaba llorando y me miraba con tristeza eso me destrozo el alma

–¡Intente matarte Shaoran!... y no una sino varias veces solo mírate yo te hice esto, debes odiarme– volvió a bajar su rostro incapaz de mantener su mirada en la mía –Soy una mala persona

No ella está equivocada, jamás podría odiarla tenía que entender yo debía explicárselo pero unos enfermeros entraron al cuarto interrumpiéndome

–Lo sentimos joven Li pero usted debe descansar en su cuarto además esta alterando a la joven Kinomoto

–No esperen solo debo hablar un poco más con ella

Intente razonar con ellos pero no me dejaron y volvieron a llevarme a la fuerza al cuarto, ellos eras más y yo no tenía fuerza para defenderme, la mire por última vez pero ella no alzo su mirada

Durante los siguientes días no me quitaron los ojos de encima por lo que no me pude volver a escapar, mi madre siempre me acompañaba pero se negaba a dejarme salir o decirme algo relacionado con Sakura, ella simplemente no me quería ver por esa tonta idea de que yo la odiaba

Cuando paso una semana me dejaron salir al fin ya estaba casi del todo bien, pero Sakura ya no estaba en su cuarto, corrí a su casa pero estaba abandonada desde hace años allí tampoco estaba, me concentre para buscar su presencia ella no debía estar muy lejos y la encontré en ese lugar donde tantas aventuras vivimos de niños, el parque pingüino

Corrí al parque y la vi, sentada en una banca con un lindo vestido de flores mirando tranquila el horizonte tan distraída como siempre no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté a su lado asustándola

Me miro directo a los ojos con miedo y tristeza intento irse pero la tome del brazo

–Yo… soy una mala persona Shaoran no merezco perdón– sollozo

La jale de nuevo para que se sentara en la banca a mi lado pero no me miro a los ojos

–No Sakura esa no eras tú, tú estabas siendo manipulada por esas malas personas… soy yo el que debe disculparse, todo esto es mi culpa debí estar ahí en esos momentos y salvarte de ellos

La abrace con cuidado para no lastimarla y ella lloro más en mi pecho, era llanto de dolor, de miedo, de tristeza, de arrepentimiento… apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y acaricie su cabello con mi mano aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezo

Ella subió su mano y pasó sus dedos con suavidad por la cicatriz que dejo en mi brazo el día del encuentro en la calle

–Yo te hice esto Shaoran… – decía entre llantos –Yo me he ganado tu odio– la abrace más fuerte

–Yo no te odio Sakura, jamás podría hacerlo no digas eso por favor… me odio a mí mismo por no haberte salvado ese día, perdóname por favor–

Lloró un par de minutos más pero nunca la solté, debía entender que no la odiaba y que nunca más me alejaría de su lado aunque me costara la vida y estoy seguro de que ella lo entendía perfectamente

–Prometiste que volverías por mí y lo has hecho Shaoran no tienes por qué disculparte– ya estaba más tranquila

Tome su rostro con cuidado haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran a encontrar con los míos y me perdí en su mirada, sonreí no podía evitarlo al fin ella estaba a mi lado y ya nada la alejaría de mi lado

–Me he demorado un poco pero eh vuelto mí querida Sakura

Al fin sonrió volviéndome aún más loco no lo puede evitar y la bese, con cariño, dulzura y todo el amor que había guardado todos estos años, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida no se lo esperaba, yo tampoco me creí ser capaz de hacerlo pero ella provocaba todo eso en mi, aun así me respondió el beso con el mismo amor, fue corto y tranquilo pero decía todo que necesitábamos saber

–Bienvenido mi querido Shaoran


End file.
